


The Free Reigns

by Alasse_Schwarz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, And rape, Dragon AU, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, More tags will come, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rating May Change, Shapeshifting, for mention of violence, probably will, rating has gone up, searching for a beta, so be cautious, while I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Schwarz/pseuds/Alasse_Schwarz
Summary: It is said that at the beginning of time humanity had been divided into three parts: the alpha, known for their strength and prowess in battle; the beta, skilled in whatever task they were given. And finally, the omega, which were created to generate life.Initially, however, wars and hostilities sprang from this division.***«I am happy that you believe in their honesty, Hajime, because we have to talk about the other part of the missive».It was the first time that the prince heard about it: «What does it say?».«Offers a marital alliance».***«Prince Hajime, what’s your real question?».«Why should I marry you, Princess Oikawa?».The only answer to that question was a long silence.- - -This is the story of a war. And of love. And something else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usually i write my notes at the end of my works, but in this case I think I needed to write up here.  
> First of all english is not my first language, so writing a long story it's going to be difficult, that's why I'm searching for a beta: this is not only for my personal pleasure, but also to sharpen my english, so any help would be greatly appreciated!  
> Second point: as english is not my main language I have to actually write the story and then translate it, so I don't know how regular I will be with the chapters.
> 
> BUT many thanks to larana (https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana) who proofread this first chapter! Thanks my dear, you're an angel!
> 
> So, for now this is all! Enjoy :)

It is said that at the beginning of time humanity had been divided into three parts: the alpha, known for their strength and prowess in battle; the beta, skilled in whatever task they were given. And finally, the omega, which were created to generate life.

Initially, however, wars and hostilities sprang from this division.

So, the gods, who loved humanity greatly and did not wish to see it destroyed, sent the dragons; they gave humans knowledge and magic.

But if most humans enjoyed the gifts of dragons and tried to live in peace, others saw in those gifts a new tool to gain power.

They used magic to bend the dragons to their will and forced them to fight until they conquered all the known lands.

The gods, furious at what humans had done with their gifts, brought most of the dragons back to the divine land, and even today they do not turn their benevolent gaze on humanity.

The name those humans gave to the conquered lands was _Shiratorizawa Empire_.

 

***

 

The reign of Seijō and the kingdom of Aoba Jōsai had been in a constant state of war for more than thirty years; a tentative peace had been reached sixteen years earlier by the current kings, but little had changed since then.  
And, probably, things would have continued like this if the empire of Shiratorizawa had not returned to press on the borders of free kingdoms.

None of the kingdoms was strong enough to fight alone the threat of the white swan: not Seijō or Aoba, famous for their military power; not Nekoma and its great war machines, nor even Dateko with its impenetrable wall.

Therefore, the king of Seijō sent emissaries to the various kingdoms asking for encounters and new alliances and peace treaties, for a war that he knew was increasingly imminent.

 

***

 

«How do we know that it's not a ploy? » one of Aoba Jōsai's councillors asked, looking with contempt at the missive.

«We do not! We cannot trust this, my King!» another man said, getting the approval of the room.

«That’s enough» King Iwaizumi said, putting an end to the shouts; «Lord and Ladies of the Council, many things are said of the king of Seijō: like how he jumps in and out of beds faster than a whore, or that he is a murderer and a rapist; but _liar_ is an accusation that no one has ever addressed to him in front of me».

A tense silence fell in the throne room, and the king continued: «If King Seijō presses for a new alliance, it is because he fears the threat of the empire, and I agree with him».

«What do _you_ think, Hajime?» he then asked his son, who sat on his right.

The prince was young, just under twenty, short black hair, green eyes and strong features immediately revealed what he was: an alpha born to lead; clever and strong.

«I agree with you, father: it's unlikely to be a trap. Our spy say the same request has been sent to the other nine kingdoms too: fighting one would be possible, but _ten_?».

«I am happy that you believe in their honesty, Hajime, because we have to talk about the other part of the missive».

It was the first time that the prince heard about it: «What does it say?».

«Offers a marital alliance».

 

***

 

Tōru Oikawa had never appreciated the division into classes based on secondary genres; perhaps it was because of her being an omega but she did not understand why it was not the ability of a subject to determine their value, instead of something on which no one had any control.

But, what she understood less of all, was the difference in treatment between omega males and females.

She hated it, really.

The omega males, being rarer, were considered almost universally more beautiful and delicate than the females, and therefore more desirable.

All this despite the common knowledge according to which many omega males do not survive the first childbirth.

On the one hand, Tōru was happy not to be a male omega – if the idea of being considered even more lovely and desirable did not disturb her, surely enough she did not want to die for the selfishness of some alpha or beta.

On the other hand, being born as an alpha would have solved many of her problems: nobody would have had anything to say if an alpha was interested in politics; no one would shake his head and talk about "wasted potential" in front of her studies if she had been born an alpha.

No one would have told an alpha that it is _not proper_ to travel without her mate.

And absolutely _nobody_ would have dared to tell her to put down her bow and start embroidering.

Not that the murmur of those sentences behind her back had ever stopper her; indeed, every time she heard any of that, she had trained harder, studied longer and travelled farther.

Unfortunately, there was one thing – as an omega and woman – she could not escape: marriage.

Being sold, like an object, from the property of her father to that of her husband.

And if her father had always granted her far more freedom than what was socially accepted, her husband could very well have her locked in her rooms for the rest of her life, princess or not.

«Hime, do you prefer the red kimono or the pink one?» one of her maids asked, putting the finely embroidered clothes under her nose.

«Is the turquoise one not ready yet?» she asked back, hoping for an affirmative answer.

«Yes, but… it was your mother to suggest those two, and she hoped you would choose one of them».

«Very well» Tōru sighed, «the red one then».

The kimono was wonderful: a vibrant and bright red, woven of golden threads and decorated with beautiful light flowers of which the young woman did not know the name.

The golden obi that she had held at the waist resumed the same decoration.

It was not usual to wear such elegant robes without an occasion and the princess began to wonder if she had forgotten about some important event.

A light knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and her sister entered with her son; «Tōru», greeted Mirai, «our father is waiting for you in the boardroom».

«In the Council Hall? Why there and not in his study?».

«He summoned the council at the last minute, apparently the answers to some of the missives he sent last month have arrived» answered her sister.

«Let’s go, then».

«Oh, no, I’m not coming with you» said Mirai, before leaving her room with Takeru in tow.

 _“Her hate for politics is why she’s never going to be a queen, despite being the eldest and an alpha”_ Tōru shook her head.

Seijō's palace stood on a tiny island in the middle of the river that ran through the entire kingdom, dividing it in half. The white marble from a nearby quarry made it sparkle like a gem in the daylight, while large coloured vestrates illuminated corridors, halls and rooms with the colors of the rainbow.

All except the council hall.

That was in the most protected part of the castle: there were no windows, since it was made directly from the rock of the island, and the only light came from the dozens of candles and torches scattered throughout the hall.

Decorated with statues of past kings and queens - from the Lioness of Seijō, who had fought against the Shiratorizawa empire, to the Heartbroken King, who had seen the division of Seiōj from Aoba Jōsai - it managed to make her feel watched and judged every time that she had to came in there.

The guards opened the door for her to see a familiar scene: her father, the king, and the six most powerful alpha nobles of the kingdom sat around the big map table and were arguing heatedly.

She made her entrance without waiting for permission and went directly to the king, who sighed and motioned for her to sit down.

The ruler explained briefly the contents of the letters: «Of all the kingdoms that replied, almost everyone has agreed to sign new peace agreements - apart from Inarizaki and Itachiyama, who say that the current treaties are already good enough».

«Father, although I enjoy talking about politics, I know you haven’t called to me just to tell me about this. So, why am I really here?» Tōru interrupted him, because she hated people who rambled.

«Princess Oikawa» intervened at that point Lord Irihata, the most faithful of the counsellors, «The King has offered your hand in marriage to some of the princes of the free realms».

«Oh… Wait, “ _some_ of the princes”? To how many did you offer my hand?».

«I sent the offer to Fukurodani, Nekoma, Karasuno and Aoba Jōsai» listed king Seijō, not worrying about his daughter's inner turmoil.

« _Aoba Jōsai too_?» she asked loudly, not expecting the name of their eternal rival.

« Fukurodani is unstable at the moment, so I do not expect them to accept, especially after they have destroyed the royal Akaashi family and forced Koutaro of the Bokuto clan to flee to Nekoma» her father continued, deliberately ignoring her: « King Nekomata refused saying that they prefer another shapeshifter for his nephew, and your magic is different; Yui Michimiya of Karasuno said, and I quote, that _she could not share the palace with you without choking you_ ».

All the lords present in the room snickered and even Tōru, which normally would be offended, could not help but smile at the words of the queen of Karasuno: being an omega herself, she had struggled to get the throne, and would never accept that someone like Tōru stole her power.

Her respect for the Omega Queen was far from unfounded.

«Yui has omega cousins, a male and a female if I'm not mistaken: let's ask her to send them along with her ambassadors when they come to discuss the treaties» suggested the girl and her father immediately took notes on one of the many scrolls scattered on the table of the map.

«Now, Your Majesty, could you please tell me what King Iwaizumi of Aoba Jōsai has answered?».

« He agreed to re-discuss the terms of the peace treaty and a possible marriage alliance. His heir, Prince Hajime, will come as ambassador».

After a long minute of silence in which all eyes were on her, Oikawa sighed and stated: «My dragon comes with me».

And that raised a whole series of protests.

 

***

 

The carrier pigeons had to make several journeys among the various kingdoms before an agreement could be reached: delegations would show up in the following month at Seijō’s Palace to discuss the new agreements.  
To disguise the meeting, in order to prevent Shiratorizawa from finding out about it, the king ordered great festivities and a tournament for the eighteenth birthday of the Princess of Seijō.

 

What nobody expected was the letter that arrived at the palace, marked with purple wax and the symbol of a swan.


	2. Chapter 2

It is common belief that humans were still able to use magic because the gods wanted them to prove that humanity had changed.

For that purpose, in Seijō, every child – no matter his social background or gender – was teached the myths of _The_ _Arrival of the Dragons_ , _The Creation of the Swan Empire_ and _The Fall of the Gods_.

So that no one will ever repeat such crimes.

And so all magic was considered a blessing.

Well, all _but_ one.

The magic the conquerers of Shiratorizawa had used to coerce the dragons to aid them in their horrible intent.

 _The Dragon Tongue magic_.

 

***

 

Seijō, with Inarizaki and Itachiyama, was probably the richest of the free reigns: the great river that ran through it was full of fish and made the land fertile; many forests gave wood and game.

The Heartbroken King had made sure to keep all the most important gold and silver mines during the division by Aoba Jōsai; iron mines kept the kingdom free from Dateko’s cluthes – which controlled completely its trade between the free reigns.

Being in the middle of the maritime trade routes made Seijō’s ports prosper and powerful.

What the kingdom was most famous and feared for, however, were the Knights of the Blue Order and their war dragons: enormous wyverns, as long as galleys – and sometimes even more – which black fire could even burn stone.

Every year all fifteen-year-old – may they be male or females; alpha, beta or omega; nobles or commoners – went to the capital, hoping to become knights.

Very few succeeded, many died. And yet, the honour, the glory, and freedom offered by the order were too tempting to renounce.

When Tōru Oikawa, unruly princess of Seijō, passed the test with a higher mark than the King had almost fifty years prior, no one was really surprised: that little girl wanted freedom more than anyone else in the whole kingdom.

 

***

 

The clear weather had allowed Aoba Jōsai’s delegation to travel quietly but quickly and to arrive ahead of schedule.

Seijō’s Castle rose in all its opulence from the center of the river, illuminated by the lazy morning sun; despite being smaller than Aoba Johsai's, it was equally impressive, thanks to the four towers that rose up towards the sky from the sides.

Battlements and balconies followed one another over the entire length of the building, creating a strange but delicate blend; turquoise banners with a white dragon waved in the cool wind that gave relief from the summer heat, the exact opposite of what Sawauchi was carrying from his position at the head of the ordered column of soldiers who composed the procession of guards of the prince of Aoba, with the rampant turquoise dragon on a white background.

The inside of the castle was bustling with activity: servants and slaves – the latter recognizable by the collar around their necks – were running from one side of the castle to the other, so busy they did not even stop to peek at the arrival of the prince of another kingdom.

Aforesaid prince did not even have time to dismount from the horse that two alpha and one omega – all taller than him, for his annoyance – bowed to him.

«Your Highness» the omega greeted him, «My name is Yahaba Shigeru, and those are Lord Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro. Welcome to Seijō».

Iwaizumi nodded and he and his men followed the trio up the great staircase that, Hajime supposed, led to the throne room.

«You have to forgive our disorganization, but we weren’t waiting for you before two more days» Yahaba continued, completely unaware of Kyoutani's gaze fixed on him. Or ignoring it masterfully.

A large door of iron and bronze, finely decorated with the scenes of The Arrival of the Dragons, opened up revealing a huge hall, white and luminous because of the large arched windows that let in the light.

At the top of the royal box there were several thrones, but only one was occupied and the entire delegation of Aoba Jōsai immediately recognized the man who was seated there: King Seijō.

The alfa who murdered his father and brothers to take the throne; he who had forced the wife of his deceased brother to be his queen, and had killed every one of his nephews and nieces, all still children and infants, in order not to have obstacles to his power.

The _Demon King_ , as his own subjects called him, was a tall, slender man: scars on his jaw and arms spoke of the battles he had fought – many against Hajime's father – recovering the territories lost in the years before he became general.

«Prince Iwaizumi» the king suddenly put an end to his thoughts with a hoarse and deep voice, «Welcome to the Kingdom of Seijō».

Then he grinned and said: «You are the copy of your father, no doubt about it».

«It’s an honour to be here, Your Majesty» Hajime answered, slightly bowing his head, «I will take that as a compliment».

«Oh, it is» smiled the king, before rising from his seat and guiding them all out of the hall.

«Yahaba, take the prince guards to eat something, then show them their accommodations. Prince Iwaizumi, if you and your attendants want to follow me to my study, I still have some things to tell you».

«Kyoutani, Watari» the prince called, and the two were behind him in a second.

«I would have preferred to let you rest, but there’s still a matter to be discussed»; when his guest nodded, the king went on: «My daughter Tōru has set some conditions for the wedding celebration».

«It is Seijō’s custom that the omega can make up to five requests to anyone who want to become their mate, regardless of the second gender of who asks for their hand».

«What tipe of requests?» Hajime asked, vaguely recalling from his studies what the king was referring to: _mateship promises_.

«Oh, anything and everything, really: my second wife, Queen Kageyama, demanded the fur coat of a white tiger. It's usually gifts, to demonstrate the seriousness of the suitor».

«And your daughter wants gifts?».

«No, my daughter requests are more about her possible life in Aoba Jōsai» the king replied cryptically.

«Know that» the ruler then explained, as he passed a parchment to the prince: «If you do not accept her conditions there will be no marriage; also, if you do not complete them in an acceptable time – a year – Tōru may ask for the annulment of your marriage».

The prince nodded, but he didn’t open the scroll just yet: «Your Majesty, you seem awfully eager to give your daughter in marriage. Is there something you’re not telling me?».

«Actually yes… Shiratorizawa will also participate to the tourney for Tōru’s birthday. Emperor Washijo asked for her hand for his heir, General Ushijima».

«What’s this, a joke? Isn’t all this exactly to resist against the empire?!» Hajime asked, trying to keep calm – no easy feat, with Kyoutani smelling of wrath and suspicion.

The older alfa stared at the younger, daring him to move from behind his prince's chair, but Kyoutani submitted.

«It wasn’t my intention to deceive you: a missive arrived a week after yours from Shiratorizawa, asking to participate at the tournament and for Tōru’s hand. There are only two explanations: one of the free reigns is allied with the empire, or there is a spy in one of the kingdoms I contacted, and I asked every reign».

«There is no spy in our palace! Aoba Jōsai’s castle is secure» Watari interrupted, scandalized.

«Oh? And yet I heard your father wasn’t well the week you departed» sneered the king at the shock on the face of his guests.

«The beta you sent three monts ago was good, but Tōru is better. Anyway, as long as we continue to spy on each other, no palace is really safe».

«Now» finally asked the king: «What’s your answer, prince Hajime Iwaizumi?».

The young man didn’t immediately answer: he opened the parchment to see what the princess requests were exactly.

He read it a pair of time, not sure of what he was seeing, then screamed: « _Are you kidding me?!_ ».

 

***

 

_«A marital alliance? You’re thinking of accepting, aren’t you, Father?» asked Hajime, scrutinizing his parent, who sighed deeply and answered: «My child, we’ve been at war with Seijō for the last thirty years and we are no closer to defeating them than we were then»._

_«And now» the ruler continued: «the Empire is on our doorstep, on its way to knock down our doors, and we can’t continue to have these many enemies and be divided. Princess Tōru is well loved by the people of Seijō, and she’s a natural born politician: if you marry her there would be benefits for everyone»._

_“Everyone_ but _the princess and me, since we don’t even know each other”, thought Hajime._

_«What if we hate each other?» asked the prince, but his father answer was not what he expected: «Then get yourself an harem and let her adopt your heir. After what King Seijō did to her mother, anyway, I don’t think she would be too surprised or angry»._

 

_The prince suddenly remembered the history lessons that his tutor had taught him about the kingdom of Seijō._

_“The current King of Seijō obtained power by assassinating his father and brothers, during a coup which is called, in Seijō, ‘The Red Door Accident’._

_He then destroyed his brothers’ harems, killing their wives and children._

_Only one baby girl wasn’t in the harem that day: the daughter of Lady Oikawa – the first wife of the heir apparent –, she had managed to hide her child before the massacre._

_The king raped and tortured her for a week, before the woman gave up and revealed where her daughter was._

_They say that, in the end, the king was so impressed by Lady Oikawa’s willpower that he spared the child’s life._

_But after what he did, the Oikawa family – the most ancient and powerful of Seijō – wasn’t keen on forgiving the king, so he married Lady Oikawa and adopted her daughter as his.”_

_«I accept, Father» the prince said, and King Iwaizumi smiled and answered: «There’s a good side, Hajime: they say that princess Oikawa is really beautiful»._

 

***

 

 _“Really beautiful, huh? And yet I still haven’t even seen her shadow”_ thought Hajime, watching the delegations from Jōzenji, Wakutani e Shinzen reunited in the external courtyard; prince Futakuchi of Dateko had arrived the day before, while Karasuno and Nekoma had still to arrive.

But the one thing that was disturbing Hajime the most was the delegation from Fukurodani: composed only of members of the clan Nohebi – those who, almost three years before, had nearly destroyed the owl’s kingdom in their quest for power, exterminating pratically all the more important noble families and the royal family.

The kingdom of Fukurodani was still into a terrible civil war.

Hajime’s mother, Queen Iwaizumi, being the younger sister of the late king of Fukurodani, had still not accepted the violent demise of her family.

How King Seijō could possibly have any trust in such snakes, the heir of Aoba Jōsai didn’t know, but maybe – considering what the king had done when he took the throne – he was more attuned with them than normal and honourable people.

His thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by a knock on the door of the room the young man divided with his guards and friends – the king had offered a room for him near his apartments, but the prince had refused, too used to share with his men after six years in the royal army.

Kyoutani opened the door and let Yahaba in: the omega was – as usual escorted by Hanamaki and Matsukawa – very beautiful, with his delicate features, and a clearly well trained body under the teal Kimono he was wearing. All this made him extremely fascinating for the men of Aoba, alpha and beta alike.

«Your Highness» greeted the trio, then the two alphas smiled and the tallest of them – Matsukawa Issei, recalled Hajime – asked: «Would you like to train with us? I imagine that spending whole days locked up here might be quite boring».

The whole group from Aoba Jōsai grew excited at the idea of leaving the room and train, so the prince agreed, as happy as his men to finally leave those four walls.

«We’ll use the inner courtyard of the royal family: I hope the company of the princes will not disturb you» explained Yahaba, at the head of the group.

«It is I who would not want to bother them…».

«Nonsense, it was princess Mirai who invited you».

«Say, _Ōji_ » Hanamaki suddenly inserted into the conversation, referring to Iwaizumi with the most formal term for his rank, yet in the least respectful manner the prince had ever heard: «Did you accept the princess’s requests?».

« _Hanamaki-san!_ » growled Yahaba, but he was stopped by Hajime, who answered: «I’m still considering them, actually».

The tension had risen in a moment, filling the air like thick smoke and Matsukawa, blatantly ignoring the increasingly furious omega, teased: «If you do not move, Ōji, someone else will steal her from under your nose».

No one could say another word because a scream echoed within the walls of the building.

« _KUNIMI!_ Come down here _now_ , young man! You will _not_ escape training today!» shouted a female voice, in a tone that did not promise anything good, in case of disobedience.

The group hurried and found themselves in front of a scene that certainly Iwaizumi wasn’t expecting: in the middle of the training ground there was a young woman, no older than him, dressed in the typical clothing of Nekoma – a red tank top covering her chest, black pants which barely reached her ankles, her feet bare on the green grass – with long braided wavy brown hair and a wooden spear in her right hand was screaming to a boy, probably sixteen.

The lad was sitting at the top of the balcony that the group was traversing and did seem to want to listen to her at all.

Another boy, more or less of the same age of the first one, risen from the ground and launched himself at the brunette, which parried the blow and dodged each of his subsequent attacks without breaking a sweat, only to throw him back to the ground. Then she said: «Kindaichi raise those arms and put more strenght in your feet! Is that how you think to protect my children and me during a war?».

«Yes! No!» answered the young alpha, raising once again.

«When you decide which is it let me know» grinned the girl, then screamed: «Makki! Matsun! Bring me Kunimi».

The two alfa were on the omega – Hajime was sure he was one not only for his gentle features, but also for the sweet smell coming from him – in a moment, and transported him to the courtyard by his arms, letting his feet dangle uselessly in the air.

Yahaba followed them, closely tailed by Aoba’s men, who watched the scene with a mixture of curiosity and surprise.

«Oikawa-san, I wish to train with you too, today» said a blue eyed and black haired young alpha, from his seat under the pavilion.

«Then warm up, Tobio-chan, because I’m not waiting until lunch for you».

 _“Kageyama Tobio, son of the second queen, the fourth child of King Seijō”_ , recalled Hajime, asking himself just _how many_ children the king of Seijō did have.

«Tōru! Yahaba has brought us guests!» exclaimed a woman older than all the other people present: she was in her thirties and the resemblance to the girl who was training was undeniable: they had the same brown eyes and hair, the same long, thick eyelashes and elegant neck; but, where the older had the height and powerful figure of an alpha, the other one was petite and curvaceous, like most omega.

With the older woman, Princess Mirai, in the shadow of the royal pavilion, sat a child under ten and one of the most beautiful girl Hajime ever saw, with smooth pale skin, raven hair and a beauty mark near her mouth.

«Prince Iwaizumi, finally we can get to know each other! I’m Mirai Oikawa, the first born of the king. The one all sweaty and dishevelled is Tōru, and this one is Kiyoko. Also the boy here is my son Takeru, while the one warming up there is our brother Tobio. I’m sure you and your men are eager to train! Make yourselves at home, Tōru won’t mind at all».

«So you’re the famous Aoba Jōsai’s prince the servants are gossiping about» princess Tōru asked, coming in front of him with her hands on her hips and a cute pout on her full lips.

«You’re not tall» she said then, and the whole courtyard started howling with laughter.

Hajime didn’t even have time to be angry, though, because she continued: «That’s good, I won’t have to climb on you to give you a kiss».

«Are you blushing, Ōji? You are, aren’t you?!» laughed even harder is guards, and he barked: «I’m not! Get your training swords, you bastards, and let’s see who will be laughing then!».

Hajime said to himself that he wasn’t blushing. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This times the notes at the end!
> 
> First of all someone asked me about King Seijō, so I will explaine. More or less a thousand years prior this story time the whole continent was under the Shiratorizawa Empire's rule. Then (again more or less) 500 years ago the "free reigns" fought for their indipendence, and at the time Seijō and Aoba Jōsai were one reign, under the Iwaizumi Royal family.  
> But then the "Heartbroken King" started a civil war to separate from Aoba. The surname of the Heartbroken King was "Seijō", so the king is "King of the country of Seijō", but also "King-the-author-still-hasn't-given-me-a-name-Seijō".  
> That's why you will find it written both "King Seijō" and "king of Seijō" in the chapters.
> 
> Now, the next most obvious question is: if the surname of the king is Seijō, why Tōru, Tobio, Mirai and Kiyoko still have their own surnames?  
> For two reasons: the first one is that royals (but also nobles) in most of the free reigns have harems, so to recognize who is the child of who, they are given their mother surnames.  
> So Tōru, who is Queen Oikawa's daughter, is called "Tōru Oikawa"; Tobio, son of Queen Kageyama, is Tobio Kageyama, and so on.  
> This, obviously, if the mother is a free woman. If the mother (or the omega father) is a slave, then the child is a slave, no matter the royal blood, and slaves have no surnames in Seijō.
> 
> Anyway, to be heir to the throne the king has to officially recognize his children: this still doesn't give them their father surname (only after they became King or Queen they get that), but their official title change from "Prince blabla, son of Queen/Concubine blabla" to "Name, Prince(ss) of Seijō".  
> Infact, Tobio, who has not been recognized yet is "Prince Tobio, son of Queen Kageyama", while Tōru is "Tōru Oikawa, Princess of Seijō".
> 
> It's not the same in the others kingdoms, where the mother of the heir apparent get the same surname of the king and her child (Hajime's mother is Queen Iwaizumi, for example).  
> I don't know if this is clear or a mess, I suck at explanations. If you still have any doubt ask away!
> 
> Anyway, the second chapter is out ** Tell me what you think! And I'm searching desperately for a beta! If you have time or if you like the story maybe you can give me a hand?  
> On that note if you see any mistakes, please tell me ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Are you ignoring me, Oikawa?» asked the alpha with the bedhead, taking the girl hand and making her twirl once.  
> She pouted and answered: «I’m not speaking with you, Tetsu-chan, you’re late».  
> «You look astounding» countered him, with a knowing smirk on his lips.  
> «You’re forgiven» Tōru smiled, before noticing Hajime’s eyes on herself.

Once upon a time, before the Swan Empire rose to power, there was a beautiful dragon.

Its scales were of the brightest and purest white anyone could imagine, and they reflected the sunlight, making the dragon seem like a rainbow soaring through the sky.

All other dragons adored its scales and wanted to be the beautiful dragon’s mate, and so the white dragon grew proud and arrogant.

One dragon in particular a young honey-colored one, loved the white dragon more than anyone else, despite its bad temper: not only his breathtaking scales, but also how the white dragon liked their species’ younglings; or how it helped their elders hunting, when they couldn’t.

One day the young honey dragon took courage and tried to court the white dragon, who scoffed: «How can _you_ be my mate? You’re so plain!».

Filled with grief the honey-colored dragon rushed away, landed on the highest peak he could find and cried out: «If I can’t stay by its side, at least let me watch him while he flies!».

But the gods, angry at the white dragon for his pride, transformed the young one in a constellation instead, so that she would be able to see the land only at night.

The white dragon, shocked by the young one honest feelings, landed on the same peak every night to watch the constellation and repent for his cruelty.

The dragon never flew again during the day, and the gods, seeing his regret, transformed him in stone, to let him watch its beloved for all eternity.

 

***

 

«This is the third time in a quarter of an hour that you accuse me of lying, Lord Terushima. If that’s what you think you can as well return home, then go to Emperor Wahijo with your king and beg him on your knees, as your ancestors used to do» blurted furious King Seijō to Jōzenji’s ambassador.

At the side of the young alpha sat his princesses, which seemed ready to tear off their hair, and Tōru took pity on them.

«My king» she said, using her most diplomatic and condescending tone: «I think that, after such news, our guests’ suspicions are more than understandable. The letter arrived in our palace with information we thought confidential, and an offer to Seijō for an exclusive alliance with Shiratorizawa, in exchange for me. Wouldn’t you be the first to be distrustful, if something similar had happened to another reign?».

«Yes, I probably would be» admitted King Seijō in the end, sliding his gaze on the men and women who thronged the throne room, sitting at a long table in the middle of the hall.

«We can’t do anything but hope that they recognize that, if such agreement had really been made, we all would not be here to begin with» sighed Tōru, and when Terushima tried to speak again his princess put an hand on his mouth and glared at him.

Before a new whirl of voices could arise in the hall a servant entered and announced the arrival of Nekoma and Karasuno.

«They made us wait, huh. Tōru, go to welcome them, while we take the opportunity to take a break» her father ordered for food and drinks to be brought to his guests, while his daughter exited the room, followed by her man and Hajime, Watari and Kyoutani.

The banners of Nekoma and Karasuno – a black cat on a red background and a black crow clutching a spear in its claws on an orange background – fluttered in the afternoon sunlight, overlooking the small crowd gathered in the inner courtyard of the castle.

It was obvious that the members of the two delegations were, if not friends, at least close acquaintances with each other: laughs and chatter were loud and the princess hurried on as much as the heavy green kimono allowed her.

Once they arrived at the staircase, Tōru descended the steps running, watched by all the people present and the two alpha at the head of Nekoma’s group – one with black bedhead hair and Nekoma’s traditional clothes and the other with striking yellow eyes, black hair streaked with gray and the robe decorated with the symbol of the clan Bokuto – greeted: «Oikawa».

But the princess pushed both out of her way to throw her arms around a boy more or less of her height gushing: «Kenma!».

«I did not know that I had lost the right to be greeted!» teased a beautiful silver haired omega, emerging from the crowd.

«Suga!» the princess almost screamed, before hugging him too.

«Welcome to Seijō! Come, this sun is way too strong for my skin!» the princess said, guiding them all to one of the smaller halls, to give the new guests time to rest, before letting them in front of the king.

«Are you _ignoring_ me, Oikawa?» asked the alpha with the bedhead, taking the girl hand and making her twirl once.

She pouted and answered: «I’m not speaking with you, Tetsu-chan, you’re late».

«You look astounding» countered him, with a knowing smirk on his lips.

«You’re forgiven» Tōru smiled, before noticing Hajime’s eyes on herself and motioned him to get closer.

«Prince Iwaizumi, those are Bokuto Kōtarō and Lord Kuroo Tetsurō of Nekoma» the princess presented them, then continuing: « And those are Lord Kozume Kenma from Nekoma, and Lord Sawamura Daichi and his mate Sugawara Kōshi, from the kingdom of Karasuno».

The exchange continued for some time until the omega called Suga put a man covered with a hood in front of the princess: she hissed something at the omega, before pushing both outside the room.

«Hey! Hey! Hey!» Bokuto interrupted the tense silence that had descended on the room saying: «Oh, c’mon, what’s with those funeral faces? If we have time to look like that then we can train!».

«How about _no_?» said a blond from the horned owl clan group, and everyone just had to laugh at Bokuto’s dejected face.

 

***

 

Hajime did not see his betrothed nor the hooded man again for the rest of the day.

The arrival of Nekoma and Karasuno, however, permitted the king of Seijō to finally start the festivities for Tōru’s eighteenth birthday: a great banquet was announced for the following night, and for the first time the whole royal family of Seijō was going to participate.

It was said that the king’s official wives – First Queen Oikawa and Second Queen Kageyama – were the most beautiful women of the whole Seijō’s land.

The prince of Aoba Jōsai doubted it: how could anyone be more beautiful than the Omega princess of Seijō? _“No human can”_ , thought the young alpha, turning over in his hands the parchment on which the girl's requests were written.

They weren’t unreasonable requests; some were even advantageous for Aoba Jōsai actually – bringing her dragons with her in his kingdom? If King Iwaizumi had been there he would have accepted without a second thought.

But his son was different, less rash thanks to his mother teachings, and, before accepting, he wanted to ask and to understand _why_ those requests, and not something else.

But to do so he had to wait to the banquet, and it was still _noon_.

A slight knock on the door distracted him from his musings: only him, Kyoutani and Watari were in the room, since his men were training with the soldiers from Seijō, Karasuno and Nekoma.

«Come in» Watari called, with his calm but clear voice at Hajime’s nod.

Once again it was Yahaba who entered the room, but this time with him were all Tōru’s royal companions and guards.

«The Princess of Seijō invites you to have lunch with her in her apartments, prince Iwaizumi» Yahaba said, slightly bowing his head as a sign of respect.

«Who will be there?» Iwaizumi asked, because he had no intention to spend his lunch with people from Nohebi, his mother desperate cries over the murder of her whole family still impressed in his mind.

«The other guests are Lord Bokuto, Lord Kuroo and Lord Kenma from Nekoma, also Lord Sawamura and his mate Sugawara from Karasuno. Then us all, obviously».

«And what about all the others?».

«Well, the King is having lunch with Fukurodani’s ambassador, Prince Kageyama and Princess Kiyoko are with Karasuno’s prince and princess, while Princess Mirai is having lunch with Dateko and Jōzenji. All the others refused their invitations» Yahaba explained.

Hajime nodded and said: «Very well, lead the way».

He, Kyoutani and Watari followed Yahaba and the others up for the east tower of Seijō’s castle – which was also known as _the Dragon Princess Tower_ : as the only recognized child of the king she had the third floor of the east tower for herself, while Mirai, Tobio and Kiyoko shared the south tower with the queens.

It soon became obvious that green must have been the princess favourite colour because its every shade, from teal to emerald, was present in the upholstery of her living quarters.

A servant – a little beta with long black hair – was playing the harp, while others were setting the table.

The other guests had already arrived and were laughing in the drawing room near the entrance: it was evident that they all were friends with the princess and between each other by how easy their conversation was, and by the sweet and calm scent the two omegas were releasing.

The conversation stopped when they noticed Hajime’s arrival, but after a second a grin appeared on the face of the bedhead that the prince remembered as Lord Kuroo of Nekoma – heir of the leader of the black panthers clan, famous for being closely related with their royal family; but also because of their territory, an immense jungle, deadly for those who did not know how to move inside it.

But Kuroo Tetsurō was also quite infamous for the scandal he committed a pair of years back by breaking his official engagement, to then mate with a young omega mage from a minor noble family, Kozume Kenma.

«So this is the crazy man who accepted to marry you, Oikawa?».

«Kuroo!» the princess shrieked in outrage.

« Be nice, Lord Kuroo: more than a madman he is a martyr» Hanamaki said, grinning at his princess expense.

«MAKKI! You’re all so _mean_!».

Iwaizumi could no longer restrain himself in front of the princess's whining tone, so different from the sure and flirting one of the previous days, and he burst into a roar of laughter.

«So that’s how you _really_ are!» continued to laugh, followed by the other people present.

« _Geh_ » blurted the girl, hiding her red face behind her hands.

«Come sit with us, Iwaizumi-sama» said the silver haired omega from his seat next to his mate.

«Anyway, to put the facts straight the prince has still not accepted the _bridal promises_ ; until he does he won’t marry me, nor be my mate» pointed out Tōru, to the shock of half the room.

«You haven’t accepted yet? What are you waiting for, man?» Bokuto screamed, with his usual loud voice.

«Who knows? Maybe for Shiratorizawa to steal me» the princess said before Iwaizumi could answer.

«Actually» Hajime interrupted, before the shit talking could progress any further, «I was hoping to speak with you about your requests, Princess».

For a few moments a heavy silence filled the room, but then the silver haired omega – Sugawara, if Hajime remembered right – raised from his seat and pushed both him and Tōru in her music room saying: «Speak freely, we will wait for you».

And closed the door.

«Just so you know all of them have their ears pressed against that door» the young woman smiled sweetly, but something in that smile chilled Hajime to the bone.

«So» she continued sitting on an armchair and motioning to him to do the same, «what’s about my requests that’s giving you so much pause?».

«Why _those_ requests?» he asked

«It is not polite to answer a question with another question».

«I am aware of it, now answer me, please».

«Very well. From where should I start?».

«From the first one: why demanding to bring your guards and companions with you? And why specifying their names? It was obvious I would have accepted for them to come with us…».

«I have no doubts you would have accepted, my father would have opposed me though: Matsukawa, Kindaichi and Kunimi are noble’s children, and only by officially requesting for them I had any hope to have them».

«I understand… And the dragons? Nothing will make me believe your father was accepting of you taking war dragons to the enemy kingdom».

«My memory must be failing me: wasn’t our marriage a way to stop this way of thinking about our reigns? Anyway: dragons and riders have a unique link, we call it the _dragon bond_ , and once the dragon chose a rider, he won’t have any other. Ever. So even if I had left them here in Seijō no one would ever have rode them again. That’s why my father is letting me take them».

«And the construction of a shelter for the Dragons?».

«They will have to sleep somewhere» Tōru said sardonically, but then sighed: «Prince Hajime, _what’s_ your real question?».

«Why should I marry you, Princess Oikawa?».

The only answer to that question was a long silence

 

***

 

After the lunch Matsukawa and Hanamaki kept company to Hajime, and thanks to that the banquet arrived quicker than the prince expected.

Watari – good old Watari – pulled from the trunks Iwaizumi’s best clothes, embroidered with the colors of Aoba Jōsai and the turquoise dragon.

Although they had separated only five hundred years earlier, the styles of dressing in the two kingdoms were very different: if in Seijō the kimonos were still the most common way of dressing, in Aoba Jōsai – probably due to the colder weather and the harsher territories –- fashion had evolved differently.

The omega and beta of Aoba Jōsai had begun to cut and modify their clothes, in order to make them easier and faster to wear, as well as more comfortable than normal kimonos.

The royal family adapted to the new way of dressing of its citizens, simply using finer materials to produce their clothes.

The throne room was completely different from the previous morning: the huge table was gone, making room for dozens of chairs for the guests; rugs and cushions covered the white marble floor, offering comfortable seats even to ambassadors' guards.

The servants in the room were mostly betas and some alphas and that gave relief to Hajime: when this many alpha drank it was better not to have any omega near them.

What really surprised Aoba Jōsai’s prince, though, was noticing that the upper balcony of the hall was occupied: dozens of omega women sat there, most in various stages of pregnancy, surrounded by children of various aged who were climbing the balustrades to see better, immediately scolded by their mothers or servants.

_“The royal harem”_ , thought Hajime, asking himself how a _good man_ could have that many omegas, sire all those bastards, and not be ashamed of himself.

And that was why he wasn’t sure he wanted to marry princess Tōru: he didn’t want a harem, he wanted to love his spouse and be loved in return, like it happened to his parents.

But would Oikawa even give their marriage a possibility, after seeing how her own father lived his life.

_After what that alpha had done to her mother._

The arrival of the last ambassador – Terushima of Jōzenji – it was time for the royal family of Seijō to make their entrance: the king was already sitting in the middle of the royal box, so the first to be announced was the First Queen Oikawa, and Hajime’s breath stopped for a moment.

She was _beautiful_.

Fair skinned, with long straight hair of the color of wheat, green eyes and a mole on her chin, just under her full red lips.

She was wearing a green and gold kimono, tightened by a gold and green obi bound into a beautiful knot on her back.

A gold crown with emeralds was the only jewel the queen was wearing.

The first queen positioned herself at her husband left, and after her entered Queen Kageyama.

The second queen resembled her son a lot: same straight ink hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

But where Tobio was tall and muscular like his father, his mother was petite and lean.

Many thought, at the time of King Seijō second marriage less than a year after taking the throne, that the two omega women would have a power struggle, but they became good friends and shared their crown willingly, for their families’ scorn.

They also divided the same throne, at the left of the king.

Hajime expected Tōru to be the next one to enter, being the king’s only recognized child, but it was Princess Mirai with her son Takeru to come in, dressed in a beautiful white and black kimono; followed Prince Kageyama and Princess Kiyoko – the latter the only one not wearing a crown or a tiara.

And then _The Princess of Seijō, Oikawa Tōru_ was announced.

She was like a dream: wearing a beautiful blue dress, in perfect Nekoma style, which left her arms, back, and most of her chest uncovered.

It was woven with silver threads, as silver were her tiara and jewels.

The dress fluttered at every pace she made, making it seem like she was dancing while she walked the distance between the door and the royal box.

«Close your mouth, your Highness, you’re drooling» Watari chuckled.

Hajime didn’t even have the time to answer him, because a known voice whispered in his hear: «In Seijō, Oōji, is not important in which order a group of people enter a room».

«Yahaba?».

« _But where those people sit once inside_ » the omega finished, pointing at his princess: Tōru was occupying the first throne at the right of the king, in the place usually occupied by the heir apparent.

And from the low murmuring coming from the nobles of Seijō, not many were happy about it.

«It has been a long week, since the first of you arrived» the king started speaking, interrupting all the hushed conversations which were going on in the hall, «We’re here reunited because a time of uncertain is once again in front of us: never, in the last one thousand years, the empire was this powerful and this dangerous to us. Only united we will stand and defeat the swan, alone we will all perish. But for tonight nothing of this matter: tonight is my precious daughter birthday, so drink and eat and enjoy this banquet!».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beautiful People!  
> I wanted to publish this chapter for Oikawa's birthday, but university is giving me hell, so yeah, nothing until today.  
> The chapter serve to help us get to know the characters, and I know it's a bit slow, but I promise the action will come soon.  
> Also I noticed that I use a different punctuation for dialogues than the one normally used: I actually use the italian one, so there a little legend for you ^^
> 
> «This is a dialogue»  
> “This is a thought”  
> ‘This is a quote’  
> «This is a ‘quote’ inside a dialogue»
> 
> And yeah, who is the hooded man? Is he good or bad news? And why Oikawa doesn't seem happy to see him?   
> Let's see who guesses the identity of the hooded man! Write who you think he/she is in the comments ;)  
> And tell me what do you think of the chapter!   
> See you soon :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applause mixed with a few signs of disapproval rose from the crowd, but there was no time for the king to announce the beginning of the games, since the alarm horn resounded in the air.  
> «DRAGONS!» someone shouted, and the air was filled of screaming and scent of terror.

It is known that at the end of the golden age, of the Shiratorizawa Empire, a terrible mage hunt began in the newborn kingdoms lands.

All _Dragon Tongue_ mages were hunted down and killed in atrocious ways for their sins against the gods and dragons: they were burned at the stake, walled up alive in dark tombs, thrown into the sea and left to drown.

In less than a hundred years of those great magicians nothing remained: their temples had been razed to the ground, their libraries destroyed, their books burned.

And their blood shed relentlessly.

 

***

 

The dawn of the day after the banquet arrived way _too early_ from Hajime’s point of view; the sun bathed the walls of his room, peeking from the heavy blue curtains hanging in front of the enormous windows.  
The prince – and _all_ his men – groaned, trying to shield their eyes from the light, with no success.

Suddenly, someone entered the room, not caring for all the men with hangovers that were suffering in their beds, and opened the curtains causing a loud series of curses and annoyed grunts.

Hajime almost screamed to _close the fucking curtains_ , but then a loud voice said: «C’mon, get up lazy bastards! The tournament starts today! Being late is not gonna give you points with the people of Seijō!».

The prince cracked one eyed open and saw in front of him the shortest beta he ever laid his eyes on: he was shorter than Watari, with a tuft of blond hair that contrasted with the rest dark brown.  
Light brown eyes and the loud attitude immediately revealed his shapeshifter nature, and the black and orange garb let on his home country.

«Who, for all the damned dragons, are _you_?» Kyoutani growled, with his sharp canines in plain sight.

«Calm down, _doggy_ » said another unknown voice, but Kentarou’s eyes sharpened as he turned towards the door: a young man, he too from Karasuno, with a shaved head and a dangerous smile was leaning against the wall seeming completely at ease.

Kyoutani snarled at the newcomer, but before he could jump down the bed a strong smell stopped all the people present in their tracks: Hajime was on his feet, not pleased in the least of the situation in the room, with a headache that was close to kill him, and his smell made it very clear that if anyone even _moved_ from where they were, there would have been hell to pay.

«Who are you two?» the prince asked, and the duo from Karasuno introduced themselves as Nishinoya Yū and Tanaka Ryūnosuke.

«Very well, now _what in the name of the Holy Dragons do you want_?» Hajime asked, and when the short beta told him they were going to be late for the tournament all the people in the room started running.

 

The tournament was being hosted by King Seijō in a verdant plain surrounded by hills not too far from the palace: hundreds of people were attending the birthday of the Princess of Seijō, nobles and merchants and commoners were crowding the stands constructed by Seijō’s carpenters and workers.

The king and the royal family occupied the biggest canopy, finely decorated with the kingdom’s colors and crest, while other important families – the Oikawa from the south, the Kageyama from the west and so on – sat in smaller ones, decorated with their houses colors.

The unmarried omega children of every lord and rich merchant of the reign was here, paraded around by their parents like the commodities that they were.

In the first row of seats of the royal canopy were positioned a small empty throne – Princess Tōru’ seat – and two benches at its side, which were occupied by half a dozen omegas: three of them were so much alike that they could have been twins, while the others, two males and a female, were barely older than thirteen and quite obviously not happy to be the center of attention.

«Watching Oikawa’s brothers and sisters, Ōji? Maybe if you ask nicely the king will give you one or two more» taunted Kuroo in Hajime’s ear, and the alpha scowled and snapped: «You’re _disgusting_ ».

«Oya, oya, oya» the black haired lord said, retreating of a couple of steps.

«Tetsu-chan, please stop giving a hard time to my fiancé» Oikawa’s voice came out of nowhere and suddenly she was at the two alphas side.

She was dressed in a beautiful teal and white kimono, decorated with a white and silver obi and silver earrings, with her hair braided at the left side of her head.

It was obvious from her dress that she was not going to participate to the tournament and Hajime thought it was a shame: that omega was a great warrior, and probably able to best more than a half of the alphas attending.

«So he is your fiancé, now?» Sugawara asked from his mate side – the silver haired omega was clearly going to participate, from the halberd strapped to his back - «Since when?» Kuroo asked with a sly grin on his face.

«Since this morning, when Prince Iwaizumi accepted the mateship promises» Tōru answered, taking the alpha arm, causing him to blush lightly.

«Took you some time, man» Bokuto congratulated Hajime, slapping his hand hard on the other’s back.

«Yeah, I had to think carefully if I wanted to live the rest of my life with her».

«If you don’t want to live with me you can always lock me up in my apartments; didn’t your great-grandfather do it with his official wife?» Tōru countered, and Iwaizumi flinched: «If I wanted to just keep you away from me, princess, I wouldn’t marry you to begin with».

The girl stared at him for a whole minute, and Hajime thought he saw a different emotion in her eyes for a second, before she excused herself to join her brothers and sisters under the royal canopy.

While she retreated Hajime noticed that her hair were braided with long turquoise ribbons: her warriors – Matsukawa, Kindaichi and Hanamaki – caught up to her, and the prince heard them ask for her blessing.

In Aoba Jōsai that would have meant a kiss on their forehead, but in Seijō seemed to be quite different: Tōru started to undo her hair and bounded her ribbons to Hanamaki’ spear, to one of Matsukawa’ swords and to Kindaichi’s broadsword.

When she finished she had one ribbon still in her hands: Hajime inhaled, took courage, and walked towards her to ask for her blessing as well.

For a moment it seemed as if the entire plain held its breath to see the princess's answer.

She smiled and tied her last ribbon to Hajime’ sword.

Applause mixed with a few signs of disapproval rose from the crowd, but there was no time for the king to announce the beginning of the games, since the alarm horn resounded in the air.

« _DRAGONS!_ » someone shouted, and the air was filled of screaming and scent of terror.

They moved in the sky with the speed and dexterity with which fishes swam in the ocean: if at first fear was the only sensation everyone felt, at the sound of the king stern voice – who ordered everyone to sit and calm down – Hajime felt awe in watching the beautiful creatures soar in the sky, then landing quietly and elegantly in the middle of the tournament square.

All the wyverns and smaller dragons’ reins and saddles were of the color of Shiratorizawa heraldry; the same colors of the riding gear of their riders.

The biggest of the wyverns – a dark purple beast, probably as big as one of Hajime’s father beloved galleons – had landed in front of the others and on its saddle was seated a young man, no older than the alpha prince, with light skin and dark hair.

His tall and broad body, his commanding attitude and the way he kept his head high clearly defined his second gender: an alpha, and a proud one.

«King Seijō, I am honoured to make your acquaintance» the young alpha said, after he and his men had dismounted from their mounts.

«The honour is mine, General Ushijima» the king answered, then added: «Though I must admit I thought you got lost at some point».

«The missive Emperor Washijō sent specified we would arrive in time for the tournament» Ushijima answered, not understanding what the king meant, probably.

«Yes, but common courtesy would have suggested to arrive at least the day prior the tournament» the king chastised them, with a tone that brooked no argument.

«… Then we apologize for our delay, King Seijō» the general excused himself and he and all his men lowered their heads – not all of them happy to do so, if their faces were to be judged.

«Now that all our guests are here» the strong voice of the king interrupted the murmuring of the onlookers, «let the tournament begin! May the best warriors be our champions!»

 

***

 

The tests organized for the tournament were the most diverse: some were games aimed at entertaining the public – like the competition where the participants had to look for hidden objects among the stands, helped by the public – and others designed to judge the warriors’ skills, such as the team battle and the rides on horseback.

Each team had its strengths and weaknesses: Nekoma, even though they did not have great warriors among their ranks, bested all the other teams in the team battles – though Seijō did not participate in that one – while Hanamaki destroyed the competition in the horseback ride with lances, for Princess Tōru’s joy.

The day passed and before anyone noticed the hosts with their guests were back at the castle for another banquet.

It was obvious that even if the warriors from Shiratorizawa had been received with all honours, they were not really welcome at Seijō: they sat at the king's right, in the place of honour, yet they were ignored by both Aoba Jōsai warriors and royal family.

None of the other guests were happy to have them there, and the way they kept to each other suggested that they _knew it_ : they did not seem to care about the educated, yet cold, way others treated them though, probably having expected it the moment they departed.

Had it been anyone else probably Hajime would have spoken up for them, his rightfulness impossible to stop when he witnessed those awful power plays.

But this wasn’t his father palace, and there wasn’t only one person’s future on the line: they were going to have to fight to those people; those warriors and their general were here hoping to instil fear and suspicion between the people of the free reigns to have an easier job conquering them later.

 _They wanted Tōru for some unknown reason_.

And Iwaizumi Hajime would be damned by the Holy Dragons before he let General Ushijima and his men near his fiancé.

 

 _“So much to keep them away from her”_ , thought Hajime, walking quickly along the corridor that led to the inner garden of the castle: it was the Queen’s peonies garden and only them were actually allowed in, but Queen Oikawa herself had sent Hajime and all of Tōru’s friends and guards to search for her when she had noticed her daughter and general Ushijima absence from the banquet hall.

When he got near his destination he heard a hushed conversation and quietly found a hiding spot near one of the white columns: having a seeming casual conversation were Princess Oikawa and General Ushijima.

They were quite distant from each other – almost five feet – and they spoke with low voices, but the prince could hear them anyway.

«My father will never give me to Shiratorizawa, General Ushijima» said the princess, turning her back to the alpha, who answered calmly: «I will have to steal you, then».

Those words froze the blood in Hajime’s veins, and he was ready to attack the general, but the princess’ response stopped him where he stood.

«Oh, I wish to see you try» Tōru answered, her voice as cold as ice.

In that moment a dragon roared in the sky and landed at the girl’s back, stretching its white wings to cover her in part.

It was by far the smaller of the dragons Hajime had seen that day, but it was still five times bigger than him and the way the beast hissed at Shiratorizawa’s general made Hajime skin crawl.

«What? No more threats now, General _Ushiwaka_?».

«My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. And I wasn’t threatening you, princess».

«Then how would you define what you just told me, exactly?».

«I was just stating a fact: if your father doesn’t give you to me, I will probably have to steal you».

The dragon snarled again, and Tōru growled: « _Leave before I roast you_ ».

«Good night, Hime» said the man, then left without turning back.

Almost a whole minute passed before the dragon moved again, but in a second the best had reached Hajime’s hiding spot and snarled at Aoba’s prince.

Iwaizumi started sweating, the the two-colored eyes of the dragon, one yellow and one blue, stared at him ferociously and the prince knew that if he moved the beast would have killed him.

«Ōjo you’re going to give him a heart attack» the princess laughed, then reached for the dragon’ snout and patted it a little: «Go back now, and thank you».

The dragon huffed, then launched herself in the air, flying over the east tower – her nest must have been up here.

«So, did you hear it all?» Tōru asked, watching him closely.

«Only the _“I will have to steal you”_ part» Hajime answered, approaching her.

«Yeah, and he really wasn’t convinced that he was threatening me».

«I don’t understand if he thinks before he speak».

The dialogue continued like that for a few moments, but then Hajime asked: «Ōjo _for real_?».

«I didn’t name her! One of my little sisters did!».

«That’s what they say now?».

« _MEAN!_ I’m not lying!».

«If you say so, your Highness».

«You’re a horrible man, Iwaizumi Hajime!».

«And you’re marring me: what does that say about you?».

The girl huffed, turned around and started to leave, but Hajime heard the soft _Thank you_ that she said before disappearing behind the corner.

 

***

 

The morning after began with a defeat for Hajime: in the three-man-team fight he, Watari and Kyoutani lost against the team formed by General Ushijima and his men Tendō and Semi.

The prince recognized the strength of his opponent – his team was not weak, far from it – and Ushijima and his men had overwhelmed them without much difficulty.

All the other teams met the same end.

It seemed like, more than here for Princess Tōru, Ushijima and his men were at Seijō to _scare_ the warriors and people of the Free Kingdoms before the war.

 _“If they want to scare us they will have to try harder”_ , thought Hajime smelling the frustration and annoyance from his fellow fighters.

After a quick lunch the warriors were once again in the tournament square, but this time horses and targets for archery were waiting for them.

«Brave Warriors! The Kingdom of Seijō can boast a long tradition of archery, and that’s what the next prove is going to be! But this time my daughter Tōru is going to participate too. Do not be too _intimidated_ by her mastery of this discipline, and do not fear, you don’t have to ride a horse while shooting if you’re not trained to do so. There will be no difference in the score» the king explained, while his daughter joined her brother and the other warriors of Seijō, dressed in a light dress, suitable for riding.

«The one to start will be the Princess of Seijō» the referee announced, as the young woman climbed on a white horse and the animal started to run.

Hajime had never seen anything like that: the people from Aoba Jōsai, and especially its soldiers, did not like archery. It was not an art as appreciated as the fight with bare hands, nor a widespread weapon like the sword or the greataxe.

So, when Princess Tōru, pushing the horse at a gallop, hit every target in its perfect centre, Aoba Jōsai's men gaped as the crowds exploded with the proud shouts of the people.

«That was _awesome_!», «GO TŌRU!», «Good job, Oikawa!»: the screams from her men and friends were as deafening as the ones from the crowd.

After her, Prince Tobio followed suit and made the same perfect score.

Then, riding an ink-black mare, Lord Kuroo aced the point.

None of the other participants rode an horse, and none of the others apart from Sugawara Kōshi aced the score.

However, Hajime was starting to see why the tournament was a good idea: it was starting to create camaraderie among the men of the various kingdoms and having Shiratorizawa’s feared general here made it clear why they were fighting, and who the real enemy was.

«What’s wrong, Iwaizumi? Aren’t you musing too much for a tournament?» Bokuto asked, passing his arm around the other shoulders.

«… Probably» Hajime answered, then smiled at the chatter of the various people around him: he had the sensation that, even though he had only come here for a consort, he would return home with _friends_.

 

In the next competition, the fight one versus one Hajime got a fair share of victories: prince Tobio lost in less than one minute, for his mother disappointment, if her lips tightened in a hard line were any indication.

After him all the three alpha guards of the princess of Seijō lost against him too, but the girl face was far from upset, indeed she had a thoughtful expression while studying him attentively from the royal canopy, since she could not participate in the fighting.

Hanamaki hadn’t gone down without a fight, though, and after losing for the third time in a row the referee refused yet another rematch.

All the fighters were fighting to win, but Hajime thought that the princess’s personal guards and friend were also fighting to test him and his strength.

 _“Come then”_ , thought Hajime watching as Matsukawa made his way to him, _“I will show you”_.

 

***

 

That night nothing out of the ordinary happened, but Ushijima and his men were deeply absorbed in a hushed conversation which attracted the attention of many in the hall, Tōru and Hajime’s most of all.

«What do you think has them so agitated?» Watari whispered from his prince left, but both Iwaizumi and his cousin Kyoutani shrugged, having no idea – and in Kentarō case no interest – in the answer.

The older alpha made his mind about asking the princess for her thoughts about Shiratorizawa’s men apparent disturbance when a omega slave came running into the hall and screamed: « _MY KING! THERE WAS A HOMICIDE IN THE HAREM_!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here FINALLY comes Shiratorizawa! And Hajime decision about the engagement! Why did he decide to accept? We will know soon enough, but no time to rest, since what happened in the harem... Who died? The hooded man that we didn't see in the chapter has something to do with it? And what's gonna happen now?  
> You will know if you continue to follow the story!
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S: I KNEW I was forgetting something! A HUUUUUGE thank you and kisses to Babiixblu, who proofread the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Oh. Well then, let’s begin»

Harems were probably the oldest tradition of the continent, having been in use before the rise of Shiratorizawa.

Even before the dragons came to teach humans the God’s magic.

Omegas, seeking strong genes and protection in their mates. Tended to choose strong alphas and form numerous packs, to give their children better chances of survival.

As all things in the world, however, it soon stopped being the omega’s choice if to enter a harem or not, and _whose_ harem.

To protect themselves from unworthy suitors, the omegas of Seijō started making requests – sometimes impossible ones – to the alphas and betas who asked for their hand.

Soon those requests became a convention and part of the kingdom lore (in their own right).

They are still called _Mateship Promises_.

 

***

 

The afternoon was proceeding like nothing had happened: an eerie state of calm surrounded the palace, like the one before a storm.

Everyone knew it was going to break soon, and that nothing could stop it.

What Hajime really _couldn’t believe_ though, was how _cold_ the royal family was being about all of this: someone had killed one of the king’s concubines, a heavily pregnant one at that, and none of them seemed to care.

The tournament had been suspended until the culprit was found and executed for his crime, but other than that the life in the castle was no different than how it was when the prince and his entourage first arrived.

Hajime had retired to the library, disgusted by the hypocrisy of the royal family.

How could the king be that calm in front of his omega and unborn child death?  
How could the queens and their children not care about what happened under their own nose?

 _How could Tōru not care_?

Had Hajime misjudged her? Thought that she had a heart when she had none?

A little noise interrupted his angry and disappointed thoughts, bringing him back to reality: the prince found himself face to face with a boy, younger than him, and his face had features that Hajime knew very well.

Fair skin, light blue-grey eyes, curly black hair, all on a delicate frame.

 _“Mom”_ , Iwaizumi thought, baffled by the striking resemblance.

A strong smell of distress started coming from the boy, an omega if the pheromones were any indication, and Hajime raised his hands to show that he meant no harm, but that did not seem to help in the slightest.

The two kept staring at each other from across the room when the protagonist of Aoba Jōsai’s heir thoughts entered the room: the princess of Seijō stopped in her track, watching her fiancé and the boy for a moment, but before she could come up with any lie Hajime asked: «So, Oikawa, can you explain to me why is there an _Akaashi_ in your house when they are all supposed to be _dead_?».

«I will explain» said the younger omega, not letting the other girl speak.

«Very well, _cousin_. Who are you? Shōta? Ryōta? Or…» Hajime demanded.

«Keiji. I’m… I _was_ Akaashi Keiji» said the boy coming closer to the other two.

«You were? But…» Hajime started to ask but then noticed the chains on the other’s ankles.

«I was captured and sold while I was fleeing from the palace. I’m not a free man anymore, prince Hajime».

«How did you enter the palace? Nohebi’s envoy or his men would have noticed you if you had arrived alone».

«You noticed him when he arrived: he was with Karasuno and Nekoma, but only Sugawara, Sawamura and I knew he was there» Tōru interrupted for the first time since they started to talk.

«The hooded man you pushed out?» Hajime asked her, and she nodded before starting to conduct both men at the back of the library.

«I feared someone could recognize his smell in a closed room: Bokuto and his friends still think Keiji is dead» answered the young woman, then she grabbed one of the torches attacked at the wall and pulled.

« _My mother thinks so too_. She was devastated by the annihilation of your family» Hajime answered, watching the boy, who nodded.

«I’m sorry that she is suffering, but if Nohebi found out I’m alive, they would have hunted me down» the lad replied, then followed Tōru inside the passage that had opened behind one of the bookcases.

The prince of Aoba followed right behind them and in less than ten minutes the trio was in the princess’s apartments.

«You have secret passages in this palace?» Hajime asked, watching as the wall closed again behind them.

«Yes, the Lioness of Seijō built them» the princess answered.

«The alpha woman who rebelled against Shiratorizawa and started your noble family?».

«Curious that you know of her, Prince Hajime».

«She’s still considered one of the _Great Six_ of Aoba Jōsai».

«Yes, I know that. Your kingdom always recognize strength, no matter the source, I appreciate it».

It was the first time the girl complimented his country in front of him and he didn’t know what to answer, so he changed the topic: «Now can you explain to me what is happening here?».

«Half a year ago, while I was traveling in Karasuno, Sugawara presented to me a slave he had bought; he was your cousin, Akaashi Keiji, but Karasuno still has very conservative rules and laws about slavery, so I bought him from Suga, and my purpose was freeing him. What is happening in Fukurodani can’t go on, nor spread, not with Shiratorizawa plotting against us».

«Why bring him here now?» the prince asked.

«Because _you_ are here now: if I can’t protect Akaashi, then you can and take him to Aoba Jōsai».

«… What are you proposing? That I _mate with him_?!».

« _NO_!» both omega snapped, watching him like he was an idiot.

He felt as one.

«I’m suggesting to free Akaashi with a _Freedom Pact_ , and then bring him to Aoba Jōsai with us».

«… How come that you’re so kind with a stranger and yet do not care at all for your own family, princess?» Hajime asked after a moment.

«What in the Holy Dragons name are you talking about?» Tōru asked, but her defensive stance and the shadow in her eyes told Hajime that she knew perfectly what he was referring to.

«You’re a _monster_ : so wrapped up in your politics and games that you don’t care at all about anything else! _You and your father are the same_ ».

He didn’t see the slap coming, but he sure felt it.

« _How dare you_ … You- You know _nothing_! You dare to judge me? How can you judge me, when you were birth by a mother who did not have to fear for her position? Who are you to say that about me, when you were privileged and born as your father heir without having to do anything?» the young woman screamed, her face burning up with fury.  
But in a few seconds it was all gone: were a storm seemed to be coming mere moments before, now was an eerie calm, and with an icy tone the omega continued: «Do you know what it feels like growing up knowing that your mother had to marry the men who killed her mate so that you could survive, Prince Hajime? No right? Then, do you know what is like, one day, to enter your room and _find a poisonous snake in it_? And having a fever so high for so long that you thought you were going to die, after the damn best bit you?  
And continuing to live in the same place knowing that it was one of your father’s women who did it, but that your life is so meaningless to the man that he doesn’t even care to try and search for the truth? Do you know what it feels like when your own mother is so scared for your life that she sleeps with you every night? Or how you have to see your maids taste your food every single day, because someone is poisoning it? And, again, your own father doesn’t care at all? Do you know what it feels like to have to _fight_ to stay alive in your own house?».

Hajime was speechless: the girl smiled – a terrifying, cold and empty smile – and continued: «You think that all the women of a harem are good people brought there by destiny? I’m sorry to break your dream, prince, but most women in harems are _desperate_. Desperate for themselves and their children to survive the power struggles that _every single harem_ has. Desperate because if they’re lucky then their alpha is absent as my father, otherwise he or she is probably a complete asshole or a monster.

The one who are not desperate, my dear prince, are power hungry demons who will kill children and other women to get their children to be their alpha heirs.

If you think a harem is a good place I suggest you to think _again_ , my fiancé. And now _leave_ , I don’t want to see you ever again».

«Makki! Matsun!» she called, and the two alphas opened the room door, demonstrating that they had been there the whole time.

«Escort prince Iwaizumi to his accommodation, please».

«What… Wait! Tōru!» Hajime cried out, but before he could reach for her Hanamaki and Matsukawa stood between them and stopped him in his track.

«Don’t think for one moment that we won’t beat you up just because you have royal blood, _Ōji_ » Hanamaki growled, staring down at the other alpha.

All he could do was watch Tōru disappear from the room, with Akaashi, Yahaba and Kunimi in tow.

 

***

 

Three days had passed since what had happened in the harem, and only then Tōru started poking around for answers: her power and authority weren’t as strong as had been once – that was the result of leaving all these omega women to their own devices for three years.

The princess was sure that none of the older servants had anything to do with the murder, they all remembered what had happened during Tōru’s twelfth birthday and none of them was stupid enough to provoke her like this.

The same was true for the older concubines.

But that didn’t mean that they had no idea of who, of the younger concubines arrived in the last years, had killed that poor girl.

 _“And the two before her”_ , the princess thought, observing quietly the women sitting in her drawing room: most of them were never going to get any power, having birthed only omegas and betas.

The only ways for power in a harem were two: having a powerful family at your back or giving birth to an alpha. Even better if that alpha was the heir.

 _Better still if he remained the_ only _heir._

But Tōru had worked hard to destroy that way of thinking and living inside Seijō’s harem for the last eight years and no one was going to bring it back: there were no murders nor power struggles in this harem.

The only _Queen_ of this harem was _her_ and she had no intention of letting some stupid and spoiled girl ruin her work.

Her thoughts returned to the room she was in and the people that were occupying it: all the omegas in the room were her mother age, and some even older – of Mirai late mother, Concubine Aiko, age – and all of them knew why they were here, while munching on the sweets Tōru had prepared from the evening.

Some of them came from important families – Irihata niece and Matsukawa aunt for example – and has struggled against the Queens first and Tōru later for the power in the harem, but had always been faithful to the royal family, their family, and there was no possibility for them to be the murderer.

«I think you are all wise enough to know _why_ you’re all here» the princess said, and all the conversations died, while the omegas turned to her.

«I think you all know why you’re here» the young woman repeated, then continued: «And I think you know what will happen if I find out that you neglected to tell me everything you know, heard or suspect about the murders that happened in the last months».

«Are we sure we know, though? You lost a lot of power in the last three years, Hime» the oldest omega in the room said, hiding half of her face behind a beautifully decorated fan.

«Concubine Irihata, you are quite right: I’ve lost power while I travelled around the free reigns. And I’m sorry that this caused problems in the harem. Now I ask for your cooperation to return to what was before».

«Your _absolute reign_ over us all, Hime?» the older concubine scoffed, and the tension started rising: Tōru had to break this dissent before it got out of hand, or there would be no way later to stop more power hunger women.

«Obviously _not_ » the princess laughed, trying to spread her calming scent over the acid one coming from the concubines: most of them relaxed, but not Concubine Irihata, she asked: «What do you mean with that “no”, princess?».

«I’ve always wanted one thing while reigning in the harem, and that was peace between my father’s concubines. What happens between any of you and the king is your business, and that’s also true about what happens between you concubines. I only ever intervened when things escalated too much. Can you say I’m lying?».

None disagreed, so the princess continued: «Also, as you all know, at the end of the month I will mate and leave for Aoba Jōsai. We could say that my reign is almost over: but I won’t leave before knowing _who_ did this in my house, nor without having her punished for her crimes.

Now, the only question is: do you want me to find and stop this woman, or do you want to be the next victims of her quest for power? Because if you think she will leave you alone, then you have gone blind».

For some time no one spoke, then there was a change in the air and the smell that came from the concubines gave Tōru no small amount of satisfaction: she had won this match.

«Let’s say that some of the younger servants were whispering quite loudly those last months about a supposedly _new_ queen in the harem, and that this omega did not have even the good grace of negating these claims» Concubine Matsukawa began talking from her seat at Tōru’s right.

«And that, at the beginning, we gave no trust nor any thought to these whispers» Concubine Honda continued.

«Go on, I’m listening».

«Then the first one, Hikaru, died. She was a very young and bright child, barely your age, princess. She had arrived with other two girls, Umi and Fū. They are the other two who died. Anyway, at the beginning we thought it was an incident, that the little thing fell in the pool and broke her head» Concubine Irihata spoke then, «But then the other girl, Umi, died. And both of them were pregnant. When you returned to the palace three months ago we thought this all was going to stop, we did not think this woman would have the courage to kill again with all those people in the palace. She must think she’s untouchable».

«What’s her name?».

«We do not know, none of the servants ever uttered her name. We only know that she must be one of the omegas arrived from Kageyama’s domain».

«I think you did the right thing by giving me those information, Royal Concubines. Also, you all should start searching for a new mistress inside the harem: someone to govern it, but trusted with your well begin» Tōru said in the end, after thinking quietly about what they said.

« _We_ should?» the omegas asked surprised.

«Unless you want to be in those kinds of situations again I suggest you do».

Once all the concubines had left for the harem, Yahaba came out from the niche in the wall where he was hiding: «What’s our next move?» he asked, sitting near the princess.

«Now we are going to find out who, of the five omegas from Kageyama’s domain, thinks that she can steal my throne so easily» the princess grinned, a cruel glimmer in her brown eyes.

 

***

 

Kunimi and Yahaba knew how to move and probe in the harem to find the answers their princess needed, knew _who_ and _how_ ask, and when a kinder or stronger attitude was needed.

While most of the older servants had revealed everything they knew with little prompting – they remembered even better than the concubines how the harem was before Tōru took power, since slaves and servants were the first victims of the power struggles inside the harems, and had no intention to get back to that kind of life – the head of the harem servants, Hibiki, had refused to speak with them, and Yahaba knew it was because he had had a hand in the death of those concubines.

Hibiki, and, strangely enough, most of the newest servants and slaves of the harem, were all from the Kageyama domain, the region controlled by Queen Kageyama’s brother.

 _“And now that I think about it all the dead concubines were from families of the Oikawa domain. Is this really just a power hunger concubine doing, or are the Kageyamas behind this?”_ , Yahaba asked himself, while walking in the middle of the harem central garden – which was filled with beautiful fountains and flowers –; he suddenly felt a hard gaze pointed at his back: he spun around, surprising Kunimi, and saw four young women, in their twenties, all with similar delicate features, staring at him.

One of them, the oldest, had her gaze fissed on Yahaba and there was a hard and cruel glint in her pale green eyes, soft pale brown straight hair surrounded her face, softening it even more, a thin mouth and two moles under her right eye completed her face.

She was cute, no doubt about it, but this was the royal harem, cute was not going to take that omega anywhere, nor where her flat chest and thin body.

The king was known to like curvy women – omegas, betas or alphas made no difference for the man, so it was not a surprise to see that the girl was still not pregnant.

But it was the cold smile she sent to Yahaba and Kunimi, like a rattlesnake moving its tail, the first real warning she gave, and it’s meaning was loud and clear: _disturb me again and you’ll die_.

But if she thought she was going to scare them she was greatly mistaken.

Yahaba smiled in return then turned around and got to the exit of the harem.

That girl might be a snake, but his princess was _a dragon_.

And she was a _furious_ one.

 

«So, Yahaba, Kunimi, do you have any news from the harem?».

«We have better: names».

«Oh. Well then, let’s begin»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand another chapter has come! I didn't expect to publish this soon, I fear I might be spoiling you all lmao  
> But since I don't know how often I will publish from september I think this is for the best.
> 
> First of all many many many MANY thanks to [Babiixblu](/users/Babiixblu/pseuds/Babiixblu) who beated the chapter! Go check her new IwaOi fic, because its up for a beautiful start ;)  
> Here I leave my [tumblr](https://alasse-schwarz.tumblr.com/): I publish the chapters and some more things there too, like this [map](https://alasse-schwarz.tumblr.com/image/177059611635) of the Free Kingdoms that I draw some days ago ^^  
> ...  
> So, did you guess the hooded man right? Or did you get him wrong?  
> And what about the fight between our dear Hajime and Tooru? Who do you think is right? Who wrong?  
> And, again, what is Tooru gonna do now in the harem?  
> Let me know what you think and see you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was out of the library and in his room before his followers even got out of the first passage.
> 
> But he had heard enough.
> 
> More than enough.

The lore narrated that at the beginning of time nothing existed: no day nor night; no sun, moon or stars and no life.

Then a great explosion of fire occurred and from the fire the old gods were born: the _Alpha_ , the _Omega_ and the _Beta_.

The three of them controlled the earth, the water and the air, and with the fire that burned still, they created the day and the night, then the sun, the moon, the stars. And the land, the seas, the sky and the animals.

But the fire, which had birthed and helped the gods, revealed then another side of its nature. The fire started burning and destroying everything the gods had created.

To stop the fire the trio decided that the Alpha and the Omega, who loved each other dearly, would unite in body and soul and give birth to a new god who would control the fire as the others controlled the other elements.

From their union the _First Dragon_ was born: her scales were red as the fire she governed, and she had no wings, but she could fly nonetheless.

Thanks to her the _Great Fire_ stopped burning.

Thousands and thousands of years passed: the First Dragon and the Beta had fell in love and bonded as the Alpha and the Omega had before them.

From their bond the Holy Dragons were born: since their dragon mother was the goddess of all magic their powers were the most diverse: the first born controlled the four elements and a fifth one, the lightning.

The second born could change its appearance at will, and the third born could heal or kill with a touch.

But soon the gods and the dragons felt that something was missing in their world.

So they created humanity.

 

***

 

The fifth day after the death of Concubine Fū began with slaves and servants running everywhere, their faces covered in cold sweats and clearly showing their fear.

When Hajime stopped a young beta slave and asked what had happened the answer shocked him and his men: that morning six omega servants from the harem had been killed, their bodies found hanging in front of the rooms of the dead concubines.

_“Is this princess Tōru doing?”_ , the prince asked himself, following his men in the courtyard. He had not seen the girl for the last two days, if she had left her apartments he didn’t know, but he wanted to talk with her.

In his rage for all this senseless death he had told her horrible things and wanted to apologize.

But how do you apologize to someone who is avoiding you like the plague?

«Ōji» Yahaba’s voice interrupted his thoughts and Hajime, at the omega’s request to speak privately, followed him to the side of the garden, far enough from his people not to be heard but not out of view.

«How is the princess today?» Hajime asked without thinking, and Yahaba gave him a little smile: «She’s very busy and still quite angry at you, Ōji».

_“Very busy? Is that how murder and war are called in this palace?”_ the alpha thought, but then said: «What I said the other day was…».

«Wrong, cruel and totally unnecessary?» Yahaba finished hiding a smile behind his hand.

«I didn’t knew you shared her sharp tongue, Yahaba».

The omega grimaced, then said: «I learned from the best».

«Yes, I have no doubt about that. So, tell why you’re here».

«I’m here to tell you a story, prince Hajime» the other answered, dropping the formal title.

«A story, huh? About what?».

«A little girl and her father’s harem. Do you want to hear it?».

«Yes, I do» Hajime said, and maybe in that story he would find some answers.

 

***

 

That night, as every night since the beginning of the tournament, the royal family and their guests were dining in the throne room: it was like the king wanted them all to think that he had everything under control – even though his concubines and servants were dying under his nose.

 But Hajime wasn’t convinced of that: the king probably didn’t think of what was happening in the harem as a problem _at all_. For him, probably, it wasn’t even worth considering if it wasn’t for the possibility of a damage for the image of his absolute power.

But even that wasn’t a problem in the long run: a few of his concubines were dead? He had dozens. And more than enough heir(s) to his throne. He was creating good alliances just now with all the other free kingdoms and keeping Shiratorizawa far away from his daughter – Hajime had heard from the servants that General Ushijima had asked every night the king for Tōru but had always received the same answer: _she’s already engaged_.

Maybe the whole ‘harem trouble’ – as Watari had started calling it – was a problem only in Hajime eyes, and only because of his upbringing.

Maybe if he too had been born in a harem he would understand better what was really happening behind the doors of the west tower.

Maybe, though, alphas weren’t bred to understand how a harem worked.

Only one thing was sure in the prince mind: he would never have a harem.

 

After dinner Hajime decided to try his luck: he went to the library, opened the secret passage and walked through it until he got to the princess apartaments.

No one was there, all the candles were on but no one was actually in the rooms; trying to suppress his smell the prince started walking around, in search of what he did not know, but once in the princess private sitting room he found another secret passage wide open.

He entered it.

When Hajime found himself in the royal harem – the smell of dozens of omegas and children all together didn’t leave any doubt – he thought that, maybe, it had not been a good idea: if anyone found him there the king would kill him.

Not even his father or the threat of a war would save him.

He was about to go back when he saw a light just down the hallway, and he couldn’t stop himself: he followed it.

«I did not expect a visit from the Princess of Seijō herself in the middle of the night. What’s going on?» asked an unknown voice from inside the room.

The prince got closer to hear better, but kept an ear to his surrounding, ready to run if need arose.

«Let's skip the formalities, Concubine Suzu, we both know why I'm here» Tōru’s voice answered.

The concubine snorted then said: «We also both know that you wouldn’t be here, if you had any proof. So what do you want? You think that killing a few servants will make me talk? You must be more desperate that you seem then».

«I didn’t kill _a few servants_. I killed two of the servants who brought the messages for you in those years, the cousin of the Head Servant Hibiki and three little mice who were poking their noses where they did not belong under your request» the princess spoke, then laughed: «Oh, what? Don’t tell me you really thought it was a coincidence? I didn’t stop you sooner because I wanted to see what the older concubines were going to do, but I know exactly who helped you and Head Servant Hibiki murder the other Concubines. Now I will…».

The princess continued to talk but a sound behind Hajime made him bolt to the secret passage: he heard someone running after him, but he had always been a quick runner. He was out of the library and in his room before his followers even got out of the first passage.

But he had heard enough.

More than enough.

 

***

 

Everyday since that night the palace woke up to new death: once they found a servant in the pond of the harem, another time more hanged in the servants’ common room.

It was all hushed, so probably most of the guests had no idea of what was going on, but Hajime asked always the same beta servant and always got his answers.

Until, one morning, the beta did not come.

In her place stood Yahaba with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, in the omega’s hands a piece of paper for an invitation to have breakfast with Princess Tōru.

Even if he had wanted to refuse – which he didn’t – he would not be able to: it was too good of an opportunity, and to decline now might mean to stop any possible pace between him and Tōru.

So he, Kyoutani and Watari accepted the invitation and were escorted to the east tower.

When they arrived there, though, two different tables quite afar from each other were set for their breakfast: in one the princess was waiting alone, with only a second plate waiting for her guest, so Hajime joined her while Watari and Kyoutani joined her guards’ table.

«Good Morning, _Ōji_ » she greeted him, but her voice was a little colder than usual, though not icy like last time they spoke.

«Good Morning, Hime» he said, sitting in front of her.

The table was full of different kind of fruits and foods: rolls of different kinds of bread, jams of various colors, jars of honey and biscuits; then fruits of every kind and color.

The princess didn’t wait before snatching a roll of delicate scented bread, and Hajime couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t know it, and asked: «What’s that?».

«Milk bread» the girl answered offering him a piece, which the prince accepted but didn’t like at all.

«It’s too sweet! How do you eat it?».

«Nothing is _ever_ too sweet, Prince Hajime!».

«If you say so…».

Silense filled the air while they eated, but this time it was Tōru to breach it: «A little bird told me that you heard a good story yesterday?».

The prince mind immediately recalled what Yahaba had narrated to him the day prior.

 

_‘«Princess Tōru was born from another man and not the king, so even if he had adopted and officially recognized her, the concubines felt entitled to torment her, since she and her mother initially lived in the harem._

_Once someone even tried to kill her, and the king didn’t care at all._

_The princess started living confined in her room, but that didn’t change anything; actually it got worse because the Queen was the new target of the concubines’ cruelty, and the woman was never one for conflicts._

_At some point the princess started fighting back: the only way to get her mother out of the harem was if she had an alpha child from the king, but that wasn’t going to happen._

_So the princess befriended Princess Mirai, the only alpha girl in the harem: the two grew quite close and when Mirai’s mother died she accepted to be adopted by Queen Oikawa._

_That way the queen had an alpha heir and could live outside the harem with her children._

_Anyone else would have lived his life at this point, right? But not princess Tōru._

_She started studying and making friends and connection with the servants and slaves, until she controlled more than half of the servitude of the palace._

_Then she started attacking the concubines: first the less powerful ones, then the more powerful._

_In less than a year she got most of them under her tumb, but it was then than happened».’_

_«What happened?»  Hajime had asked, sensing the pain of the omega._

_‘«The concubines killed one of Princess Tōru must faithful servants on the twelfth birthday of the princess: they hitted her again and again until she was dead. The concubines did it, not their servants._

_Princess Oikawa was so angry that she destroyed them: she married and engaged all their children with the worst candidates she could find without offending the king, and then she crushed those women._

_No one else ever tried something else. And this is_ why _the princess hates harems: they get the worst out of omegas who, with the right mate, might be good people and have good lives._

_So, prince, don’t hate her for what she is going to do in the harem: it may not seem so to you, but it is for the good of everyone»’._

 

«What was that slave name?» Hajime asked and the princess grimaced like she had just shallowed up a particular sour lemon.

«Mimi, her name was Mimi. She was a kind and loving woman and did not deserve that kind of fate. But the gods hardly care for what’s fair».

«Did _you_ send Yahaba to speak to me?».

«I did not. I was serious when I told you I didn’t want to see your ugly face ever again, prince» Tōru said, her tone so sincere that Hajime had no trouble believing her.

«Then why did he come?».

«Yahaba has a most curious idea: that you’re actually a good person and that’s why you’re so upset about what is going on in the harem. Also, he thinks that it was your being upset that made you speak to me in that horrible way. Is that so, price Hajime? Are you upset for what is happening in my father’s harem?» the princess asked, but this time her tone suggested that it was her turn of having trouble believing such truth.

«Is it so impossible for me to be upset about the dead of young mothers and their children?».

«I have no idea: for me it’s quite unbelievable, but you always seemed strange to me».

«Is that so?».

«Yes, it is».

«What is about me that puzzle you, princess?».

«Everything!» she exclaimed, launching her hands in the air, «Like _why_ would you even care about the concubines of another man? And why did you not accepted immediately the engagement? If you didn’t like me you could have married me and then just close me somewhere in the castle or kill me».

« _I would never…!_ » Hajime tried to speak, but she ignored him.

«And why, if you didn’t want to mate with me, follow me all the way to my mother’s garden to protect me from General Ushiwaka?».

«His name is Ushijima, however…».

«And even in front of my dragon you didn’t run! I totally expected you to start running, but you didn’t!».

«Where could I have run? There was a wall behind me and your beast in front of me».

«Don’t you dare call my Jō a _beast_!».

«… How did we get talking from the harem to your dragon?» Hajime sighed, nursing a headache already.

«I have no idea».

« _Liar_ ».

«Maybe. So, are we good?».

«No. I’m sorry for what I told you the other day: I was wrong and out of line. _Now_ we’re good» the prince apologized, and noticed a light blush on Tōru’s cheeks and a somewhat happy look on her face.

«What are you going to do with the harem?» asked then Hajime, putting some lampoons in his mouth.

«Don’t you know that already? I recognized your smell yesterday night: you’re quick when running away, that’s for sure» she smiled.

Hajime got flustered, like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar, then smiled: it was true, wasn’t it?

 

Tōru watched her fiancé attentively, noticed his little smile and thought that he was a beautiful man.

He was kind – probably too much for his own good, foolish man –, strong, a natural born leader; also, he was intelligent, not in her subtle and cunning way, but in a more natural and not polished one, well-mannered and seemed to care about what people around him said.

He was a dream come true, and she couldn’t believe that he could be _hers_.

It was too good to be true, he had to have a flaw, something to make him human and real. And she was going to find it.

It was time to have the heir of Aoba Jōsai meet the two Queens of Seijō.

 

***

 

The morning after the breakfast the tournament began anew: the warriors stood in the pit waiting for the king to announce their test, some talking with each other, while others – like Hajime – were too busy with their own thoughts.

After what seemed to be hours the king stood up from his seat under the royal canopy and said: «People of Seijō! We are here once again to celebrate the brave warriors who stand in front of us! And today’s prove will be quite hard for most of them, while it may please our guests from Aoba Jōsai, as it is a _melee combat without weapons_!».

Hajime could hear the pleased rumble from Kyōtani and the excited voices from the other warriors: every one of them gave up their weapons and entered the large circle that the king’s men had drawn on the ground.

The voice of King Seijō gave the start and none of Aoba Jōsai’s men lost any time before attacking: Kyōtani literally launched the man next to him – dressed with Jōzenji’s colors – out of the circle.

The audience cheered loudly and louder for every man who was pushed out after the first one.

It took many minutes but at some point only Hajime, Kyōtani, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, prince Tobio, princesses Mirai and Kiyoko, Sawamura, Sugawara, Tanaka, Nishinoya from Karasuno, and Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima and his top men, Tendō, Ōhira, Semi and the young Goshiki remained in the circle.

«Tobio! You better win this or I’m disowning you!» screamed Queen Kageyama from her seat under the royal canopy and many people started cheering for the young prince.

«You better win this too, Ōji» snickered Hanamaki’s voice from behind Hajime.

«Yeah, or your future wife might decide to marry someone else» Matsukawa finished laughing.

 

More than a friendly test in a friendly tournament the melee fight was quickly turning in a small scale war between the fighters from the Free Reigns and Shiratorizawa’s warriors.

Tanaka, Nishinoya and Kyōtani had been pushed one after another out of the circle by Shiratorizawa’s men, while prince Goshiki – nephew of the emperor – had been shoved out by Sugawara.

The omega was a very good and experienced fighter, as quick with his mind as he was on his feet, this giving him an edge against the alphas and betas around him.

After exchanging a look, Hajime, Matsukawa and Hanamaki sprung into action, cornering Semi and Tendō and, when the two of them almost fell out of the circle, Ushijima screamed.

But it was not a normal scream: it boomed in the air around them in an unnatural manner, conveying the rage of the general, freezing Hajime’s blood in his veins.

_Then the dragons started answering Ushijima’s roar in kind._

All around them smaller dragons and war wyverns rose in the sky, roaring their fury.

One of the wyverns, an enormous blue and yellow beast, landed in front of the warriors, pointing its yellow eyes on Hajime and slowly stalking towards him.

All the fighters started baking away while the people around them screamed  and another wyvern, this one smaller and of a beautiful red coloring, landed next the first one, pointing her eyes on Aoba Jōsai’s prince.

« _NO_!» shouted a known voice and Hajime saw in the corner of his eyes Oikawa being held back by Yahaba.

_“At least she’s safe”_ he thought, the two beasts at less than five feet from him.

_Then the song began._

He did not understand the words – only the dragons seemed able to grasp their meaning and in fact they stopped.

Princess Tōru was in front of Hajime in a second, acting like a shield  between him and the dragons.

She kept singing until all dragons landed, finally calm.

And Hajime was so shocked he didn’t know what to say or do.

He had been told that the Princess of Seijō had been born with no magic.

But here she was.

_A Dragon Tongue Magician._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes chapter six! It was quite difficult to write, because I got stuck on a scene at some point and had to rewrite a good part of it. But now it's finished. ::
> 
> First of all though, many thanks to [Babiixblu](/users/Babiixblu/pseuds/Babiixblu) who beated the chapter!  
> Here I leave my [tumblr](https://alasse-schwarz.tumblr.com/): I publish all things I can't publish inside the fic there, like this [map](https://alasse-schwarz.tumblr.com/image/177059611635) of the Free Kingdoms that I draw some days ago ^^  
> Also [here](https://www.pinterest.it/alasseschwarz/the-free-reigns-haikyuumedievalau/) is my board on pinterest about this fic! I hope you like it ;D
> 
> So, returning to the chapter, what do you think? Did you expect it? What you think will happen?? Let me know and see you soon (I hope but I don't know when next chapter is coming since I will start University very soon and I'm moving out! But I hope to publish next week, so keep an eye on the fic ;D )!  
> Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and his guards were making their way towards them and the prince could clearly smell Toru’s distress, so he did the first thing that came to his mind: he embraced her.  
> If she was upset by his action she did not show it, but soon her guards and his men were near them in a show of strength.  
> “If you want her you have to go through us”, thought Hajime, his eyes not moving away from the king of Seijō.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... It's been a long time since I last published a chapter of this fic and I want to say that I'm very sorry that you had to wait this long! I'm an exchange student right now, living in another country and my time to write has been reduced drastically. And yet I wanted to give you a Christmas gift and know that I will see this story until its end!

It is well known that, during the mage hunt which occurred in the Free Reigns after their liberation from the Empire, hundreds of Dragon Tongue Mages escaped to the White Swan’s lands. There they were still feared and respected for their magic and power, and their lives were spared.   
One Dragon Tongue Mage swore vengeance against the newly formed kingdoms, as she watched her brothers and sisters die at their hands.

That mage was the Empress of Shiratorizawa.

 

***

 

Hajime didn’t know what he should think or do: his soon to-be mate was a _dragon tongue mage,_ and no one had seen fit to inform him.

_“Maybe the fact that it is a prohibited magic and that she could be executed for it might explain it”_ , the voice of reason in the back of his head was pretty convincing, but he still didn’t know what to do.

_“Showing her that you don’t want to harm her may be a good start”_.

Hajime noticed only then the open fear and distrust with which the people were watching their once beloved princess. The King and his guards were making their way towards them and the prince could clearly smell Toru’s distress, so he did the first thing that came to his mind: he embraced her.

If she was upset by his action she did not show it, but soon her guards and his men were near them in a show of strength.

_“If you want her you have to go through us”_ , thought Hajime, his eyes not moving away from the king of Seijō.

The king stopped in front of the group and asked, «Are you both alright? »; «Yes, we are» Hajime answered, and the man nodded, before turning to face Shiratorizawa’s envoy: «General Ushijima, half an hour ago I still couldn’t understand _why_ you wanted my daughter that badly, but I do know now. I will tell you this only once, so listen well: _I will never let you have my daughter_. You and all your men are not welcome anymore in Seijō, so leave and do not come back.

The Knights of the Blue Order will escort you to the border, you have one hour to leave my palace and my kingdom». The tone of the king left no possible doubt about what would have happened had they failed to comply, so the young general nodded, throwing one last glance towards Tōru, before starting to walk followed by his men.

But suddenly he stopped and without turning said something in the dragon language: Tōru’s hand trembled at his words: whatever the general said was not good.

 

***

 

«What are you going to do now?» the princess asked Hajime that night; it had been a terrible day, as the Kageyama family and the whole cast of the priests of the kingdom were loudly protesting against the King, as he protected what they were starting to call a _dangerous heretic_.

The Princess, though, was protected by King Seijō, both Queens and by the Blue Order of Dragon Riders, who accepted no interference against its members. Also, she was the betrothed of the heir apparent of a powerful reign, who didn’t seem interested in breaking the engagement any time soon.

«I don’t know! If you had settled the mess in the harem we would just leave, but you didn’t, so…» Hajime answered and then saw the cold light in her eyes: «You have a week to finish all your business here, but then we must leave, Tōru. Before my father can hear of this and stop our mateship ceremony». «Very well, a week» the girl agreed, before adding: «Though I know that Dragon Tongue Magic in not prohibited anymore in Aoba».

«But in your reign is and that might mean that in any moment your Father may forsake you for your magic», «My father is not my father to begin with, he could make me a bastard in any moment, doesn’t that concern your king?» «You would still be the grand-daughter of the old king of Seijō, that is the last of our problems».

«… May I ask you one last question, Prince Hajime?» Tōru asked, looking at her fiancé with undivided attention. «Yes, of course», «Why are you helping me?».

«I knew you would ask me that. You saved my life today: you could have left me to die and save yourself and no one would have known and the few he would certainly wouldn’t fault you for it. And yet you didn’t: you ran in the middle of that pit and stopped those dragons knowing what would have happened. What kind of man would I be if I left you to your fate now?».

«So, it’s an honour thing». «A gratitude one, also». «I can live with that».

 

***

 

The second night after General Ushijima and his men departure Tōru and Hajime were dining together in Tōru’s apartments: candles and torches gave the only light in that moonless evening, the sky was cloudy and black. It was then that an omega man in his forties entered the room, paying no attention to Yahaba’s protests, and knelt in front of the couple.

The princess stopped her friend with a wave of her hand, waited until the boy was out of the room, and only then asked – a sly and dangerous smile on her face, so different to the one she was giving Hajime just moments before –: «Head-servant Hibiki, to what do I owe your visit?». «Three more servants were found dead this morning, your Highness» answered the man, gritting his teeth.

«Yes, your niece was one of them, was she not. I’m sorry for her demise» Tōru answered, and for once Hajime thought that the girl was sincere in her apologize: it was not her intention to bring this hell on the harem, it had not been her to start all this. And yet her soul would have to answer the gods, after her death.

The older man probably didn’t believe the princess words though and hissed: «How many must die still, before you’re satisfied?!».

Gelid air filled the room, everyone was blocked, too shocked or angry to talk, then the girl breathed: «Until _I’m_ satisfied?!»; Hajime could literally feel the princess fury on his skin and murmured «Tōru» before expanding a calming scent around himself.

The young woman calmed down inhaling the alpha’s scent, then smiled again – she had to win this, for the dead concubines and their unborn children, if not for herself –: «I shall answer your question, Hibiki. And my answer is: _I will never be satisfied_. This blood does not satisfy me, these endless deaths does not satisfy me, and yet I must continue in such path, until my unborn brothers and sister’s death is avenged. Until their mothers have justice for their horrible demise. I will not be satisfied, Hibiki, until you and Concubine Suzu still breath». The older omega became more and more pale at each word, «But» continued the princess, and the man pointed his small eyes at her, «you still have a choice, Head-servant: you can choose how you will die: do you want to burn for High Treason or would you prefer a quick and painless death?».

The morning after a scorching sun rose up in the sky from the east only to be greeted by the worst massacre the castle of Seijō had to see since the _Red Door Incident_ : the luxurious white marble of the harem’s pavement was covered in dried blood, dismembered parts of a dozen of different bodies littered the floor of the rooms; the water of the central pool was of an angry and bright red, while the body of a older concubine floated in it. It seemed like a dragon had been unleashed in the harem. _Or three of them_.

The body of concubine Suzu was found at the bottom of a round of stairs: it was so burned that she was recognized only by a small ring she had on her right index. No one knew where Head-servant Hibiki was and no one ever saw him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Bloody chapter, huh? It shouldn't have gone this way, but I (and Tooru) wanted to put an end to the "Seijoh" part of her story, so I changed the plot a bit :P I know it's also very short but there was no other way to publish it before Christmas.  
> Next chapter a marriage will take place... and some more!  
> I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, see you soon!   
> I wish you all a Happy Christmas :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess started lo laugh: «Are you really Aoba Jōsai's fighters my father respects so much? I must say I'm not impressed»

The Free Reigns rebellion had always been a sore loss for the Empire: no matter how much time has passed since then, Shiratorizawa kept attacking the new formed kingdoms again, and again, and again for a long time. Then, one day, the attacks stopped, and a new age of peace began. Everyone knew, though, that it was not going to last.

 

***  


A horde of slaves and servants was running from one side to the other of Seijō Castle without pause, to prepare in less than three days a ceremony they should have prepared in two weeks: it was pure madness, but the king ordered it, and after the last few weeks the whole castle was more than eager to see Princess Tōru mated and sent her on her merry way to Aoba Jōsai. It was not the princess fault, of course, what had happened in the castle nor during the tournament, but her life was not safe anymore in Seijō, and there was no other way to solve the problem than sending her away.

The castle of Seijō was adorned with teal, silver and white, the colours of the kingdom, and more impressive than ever; of all the mayor families only the Kageyama didn’t accept to stay for the mateship’s ceremony, but Queen Kageyama and her son stood tall at the King and princess side, the Second Queen boldly taking the first Queen hand in a show of full support.

It was tradition for the mateship’s ceremonies of the Royal family to be celebrated by the Castle Priest, but the man had refused to proceed after discovering the princess’ magic, so it had to be King Seijō to perform the rite. Everyone was on edge, expecting more troubles after all the problems of the last month, but no storm seemed to be coming.

Hopefully, it would last.

 

***  


It was customary for the bride of Aoba Johsai's heir to enter from the north gate of the Citadel of Aoba, the only one that opened on dry land and not on the river, on horseback and dressed in white, with a cape with the symbol of the house Iwaizumi on the shoulders, and the lips painted blue. Then the heir to the throne and his bride would proceed to ride the road to the palace, letting the people see the new member of the royal family and enjoy a day of celebration.

Tōru enjoyed the attention of the people of Aoba like a fish would enjoy fresh water, waving her hand in answer to their congratulations, smiling like her life depended on it, and in a way it did: those people were going to be her people, her children’s people, and she _had_ to be loved by them. But she also _wanted_ to be loved, she whished for those simple men and women to love her and her children, because their love was the best protection anyone could give her.

Once, many years before, one of her father’s councillors had told her that fear was the best way to control the people. And yet those same people had had followed the councillor’ son against him, hoping for a better ruler. _Fear doesn’t last forever. Love does._

And she was going to make sure that the people of Aoba loved her, no matter what.

 

The Queen of Aoba Jōsai was a beautiful woman, with pale skin, clear gray eyes and wavy black hair: three moles on her face were the only imperfections – and only a stupid would think of them as such, since they gave her face even more character – she had; her beautiful white, black and gold dress, in the colours of her birthplace, was in perfect Aoba style and gave her an appearance of royalty that even her husband, at her left side, couldn’t match.

But what shocked Tōru most of all was the obvious love that the pair shared: they were hand in hand, waving at the people with kind smiles on their faces, and the smell coming from them was of absolute trust and peace, combining perfectly and giving a sweetness that Tōru had only smelled once before.

_She didn’t want to remember that, though._

She and Hajime bended in a respectful reverence in front of his parents and waited to be greeted to raise again: while Hajime spoke with his father, his mother embraced Tōru, spreading her sweet scent all over the girl and calming her a great deal: «Welcome to Aoba, princess. You’re home now».

_And wasn’t that what she had always hoped to hear?_

 

«It’s much warmer here than outside, even though it’s summer!» commented Yahaba, following the princess and Queen Iwaizumi to the south-east area of the castle, where Hajime’s apartments were; the Queen laughed at the surprised tone of the young omega and said: «Well, there is a way of saying in Aoba which says _“The Castle is always hot”_ : if for the building itself or for the temper of its Kings, no one really knows». All laughed at the Queen’s words, and a quiet calm settled on the group, as they arrived in the apartments. Tōru knew this was only an apparent calm, though, as soon the King would find out the truth about her magic the storm would either save her or doom her.

 

«What, in the name of the Holy Dragons, were you thinking when you mated with that girl, Hajime?!» growled King Iwaizumi from the throne where he sat, while his son kneeled in front of him with his guards in tow.

«I don’t think that’s appropriate of you to ask, Father» smiled the prince, but returned serious at his father irate answer: «This is no joke, Hajime! That girl is a threat and…». «That girl is _my mate_ and if anyone tries to hurt her I will personally skin them alive» snarled the young prince, locking his father gaze, his sharp teeth clearly visible is a show of strength.

«… Very well, but if her father disown her, _you_ are going to answer for it» the king conceded, to then ask: «Why did you mate her? She is beautiful, but there are beautiful women here in Aoba too». «She saved my life: if I left her to die after that how can I be the just king our people expect me to be?». «Seems like I have a debt with your mate then…» the king mused, his face an older copy of his son’s, then continued, talking to a slave: «Call my wife and the princess, tell them to meet us in the west balcony».

 _“For now we’re out of the worst… I hope the Holy Dragons will help us with the council too…”_ the prince thought, leaving the room.

 

 

***  


 

Aoba Jōsai’s High Council counted twice the nobles than her father’s, and yet Tōru didn’t feel half as intimidated as when she was in front of Seijō’s Councillors; the men and women in front of her were the same that had fought against her family in the last war or their children, some looked at her with bad hidden disdain, but Tōru didn’t care: she was going to crash each and every of them that tried to oppose her stay in Aoba Jōsai.

«I certainly didn’t expect this to happen after the news from Seijō» a tall woman commented: she was pretty, with broad shoulders, black wavy hair and dark green eyes, with an uncanny resemblance to both King Iwaizumi and Kyōtani. Some of the other Councillors in the room agreed with her, most of them didn’t speak though, expecting the Holy Dragons only knew what.

«Me neither, sister, and yet here we are» the king answered and only then Tōru understood who that woman was: Aoba Jōsai most feared general, princess Tora Iwaizumi, who had married her cousin, the alpha lord Kyōtani, twenty years prior. «It is an interesting outcome, I do acknowledge that, but is it truly as bad as we all seem to be making it?» another lord, a bit older than the other presents, spoke up, his eyes never moving from the princess’ small frame.

«How is this a _welcome_ outcome, exactly?» a younger lord with dirty blond hair snapped – the symbol on his seat representing the Mizoguchi house – only to be chastised by the king: «No one said anything about it being a good outcome, only not what we expected three weeks ago».

«Your Majesty» Tōru spoke for the first time, with her friends and Hajime at her side the whole time, «are you going to go back on the world your son gave to my father?». The attention of every single being in the hall turned towards the young lady, who didn’t waver at all under the angry gazes. «No one gave you permission to speak, _omega_ » Mizoguchi growled. It was answered by the other growls from the princess’ guards.

No one seemed to be able to move, Hajime couldn’t speak in defence of his mate, being judged alongside her, but Tōru didn’t seem to mind, as she pointed her dark eyes on the lord in front of her: «How did you call me?».

«I said…» tried to answer the lord, but he was interrupted by a low hissing sound, all the presents looked up, towards the ceiling and then they saw them: three dragons crawling down the walls, while three bigger wyverns observed from the hole at the top of the roof.

A white dragon jumped down and landed in front of the princess, hissing again; a yellowish dragon continued to crawl until it was almost over lord Mizoguchi head, while a third red and white dragon went to the door of the hall, sealing it whit his mere closeness.

The princess started lo laugh: «You are so covered in oils and perfumes that you didn’t even smell my dragon until they were on top of you. Are you really the fighters my father respects so much? _Don’t try to move or I will have you burned to ashes_ ».

No one dared to disobey, not when a higher growl from the wyverns confirmed the princess words; she girl moved closer to the white dragon and said: «If my father had wanted to go back on his word he would have offered my husband another of his children, it’s not like he doesn’t have more than enough to do so. Also, if King Seijō had wanted to kill me, why wait until now, even though he knows what magic I was bestowed with?».

The princess show of strength left the king and the council speechless in front of her, not sure if they could say anything to the woman without burning for it. «I will cut this short for you, my lords, then you can decide if you want to believe me or taste my disappointment: my father would never let the peace treaty between Aoba Jōsai and Seijō go up in flames, not now that he desperately needs us all to cooperate against Shiratorizawa, so you can either accept this marriage or _accept this marriage_ » explained princess Tōru, a pleasant smile was on her face, but her eyes were cold, a warn against anyone who tried to stop her. And the whole council understood that she was not going to let slide any opposition.

A booming laughter exploded from the king: «I like her!».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here we are! We like Toru too, King Iwaizumi! 
> 
> Yeah, it's another short chapter but I just finished my finals (last one was YESTERDAY) and didn't have much time to write. But I still wanted to publish something! Next one will be longer!  
> Yes, the marriage between Hajime and Toru will appear at some point, but not now! Tell me what you think of Aoba for now ;) 
> 
> Bye bye!


End file.
